Memorias de una Slytherin ninfómana
by Medusae
Summary: Soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson y como habrás podido comprobar, este es un diario de una serpiente. Una serpiente muy lujuriosa… ninfómana podrías decir sin equivocarte. De entre todas las serpientes destaco por ser la víbora, porque me lo como TODO. Y aquí te lo cuento TODO. *Contenido adulto*
1. Prólogo

_******Disclaimer**: No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia). Eso si, las historias (puede que a ti te parezcan idioteces) son totalmente mias ^^.  
_

* * *

_** Memorias de una Slytherin ninfómana.**_

Bienvenido a las páginas de este cuaderno, ávido lector. Si estás aquí es porque te va el lado morboso y picarón de la vida….que pillín eres, ¿no? Bueno, lo que no mata engorda y aquí no estamos precisamente para juzgar tus gustos escabrosos…

Como habrás podido comprobar, este es un diario de una serpiente. Una serpiente muy lujuriosa… ninfómana podrías decir sin equivocarte. De entre todas las serpientes destaco por ser la víbora, porque me lo como TODO.

Soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. No me describiré a mí misma físicamente porque sería perder el tiempo y porque seguro que me quedo corta en mi propia definición. Ahora mismo tengo la "tierna" edad de diecisiete años, una edad a la que saco bastante partido. Los hombres me consideran lo bastante adulta para meterme entre sus sábanas, y mis padres creen que aún soy muy joven como para ser tan amorosa con mis congéneres.

El caso; escribo este diario para acallar las bocas de los demás. Todo el mundo habla sin saber lo que dicen. Todo el mundo dice sin saber qué es lo que está diciendo. En circunstancias normales esa enfermedad que sufre la sociedad llamada anomia no me molestaría, pero cuando el motivo de los dimes y diretes soy yo misma… la cosa cambia. Rumores van y rumores vienen. Muchos me tachan de promíscua, otros tantos de demasiado enamoradiza… las personas de mi mismo sexo de zorra, y en los peores casos, se atreven a llamarme puta. ¿Qué por qué piensan así? Se nota que no estudias en Hogwarts… Digamos que soy una mujer a la que le encanta hacer el amor. El sexo, la cópula…llámalo como quieras.

La cuestión es que encuentro en el sexo el placer que mi cuerpo y mi alma necesitan y que no pueden encontrar en otras actividades. Encuentro en el sexo mi motivo de ser. Mi habilidad más destacada. Mi vía de escape. La solución a todos los problemas… Soy una persona práctica, de sentimientos y sensaciones a corto plazo. De instantaneidad. Lo suelo hacer con diferentes personas, porque… la monotonía me aburre, la verdad. Mi lema es que la vida es como el punto G, _aprende dónde tocar y tendrás a cualquiera a tus pies_.

Por desgracia, la sociedad en la que vivímos piensa que acostarse con tanta gente no es normal. A todos ellos les digo que el sexo es salud, que es lo mejor que dos personas pueden hacer y que ya les gustaría estar en mi posición. Soy amante (muy buena amante) de la humanidad.

Gracias a mi virtud (que algunos llaman enfermedad) he conocido a cientos de personas, cada una con su propia historia detrás (y gustos dispares en el arte de la amatoria...). Y aquí (para gozo tuyo) las voy a contar TODAS. Disfrútalo.


	2. La primera vez

_******Disclaimer**: No soy J.K Rowling ni los personajes son mios (snif, snif)._

* * *

_ **La primera vez.**_

Como todas las historias, esta también tiene su comienzo. Esta demás decir que fue un comienzo insatisfactorio, como casi todos en cuanto a este tema se refiere. Todo el mundo te comenta lo maravilloso que es el sexo, el tan alto nivel de placer que este te puede ofrecer, lo jodidamente perfecto que es. Tú, mentalmente, te haces una idea (errónea) de cómo será tu primera vez. Os seré sincera: yo siempre me imaginé mi primera vez en una cama enorme, en el centro de una habitación alumbrada solamente por velas aromáticas, con el sabor del champagne en mis labios y en los de él…. Porque sí, también imaginé con quién sería mi primera vez.

Por desgracia nada de eso sucedió. _C'est la vie_….

A lo que iba… mi primera vez… ¡Ah, sí! Fue un momento tan lejano que me cuesta recordarlo. Fue en la sala común de Slytherin, pasada la medianoche. Me encontraba yo en mi tercer curso, haciendo en ese momento una puta redacción de Pociones. .. ¡Joder! Que mal se me daba...

Estaba sola, de rodillas en el suelo y apoyada en la pequeña mesita que se encuentra centrada entre el sillón y la chimenea... Era una postura más o menos cómoda para hacer mis deberes, lo había tomado por costumbre para ahorrarme ir a la biblioteca y ver a los sangres-sucias pasar... El caso es que me encontraba haciendo el tercer párrafo de C_ómo hacer un suero de la verdad y sus consecuencias a la hora de su utilización_, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció ÉL.

—¿Qué hacías fuera de la sala común a estas horas? ¿No sabes que si te pillan nos quitaran puntos a todos?— le espeté sin miramientos

— ¿De verdad sólo te preocupa los puntos, Parkinson? ¿O estabas preocupada por mí?— me contestó con una sonrisa ladina que, sinceramente, me hizo estremecerme. Quise contestarle lo más borde posible, pero solo me salió una vocecilla tímida mezclada con ¿vergüenza?

—¿Preocupada por ti? ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¿Debería?

¡Ay! Bendita inocencia la mía por esos tiempos…. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en esa cara de eterno adolescente chulesco y caminó hacia donde me encontraba.

—Pansy, Pansy...todo el mundo dice que eres una molesta mosquita muerta, un cero a la izquierda... pero ¿sabes? yo creo que escondes muchas cosas buenas en tu interior, que eres especial… Eres demasiado bella y buena para estar aquí… mira que preocuparte por mí… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Esas palabras me dejaron de piedra... Era la primera vez que un chico me decía algo tan bonito sobre mi persona... bueno, era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo bonito. Me quedé embobadísima ante semejante situación. Un chico guapísimo, muy popular entre las chicas de Slytherin… ¿¡Qué digo de Slytherin! ¡DE HOGWARTS ENTERO! me dedicaba tal atención… estaba en una nube.

—Estoy… estoy con mi redacción de Pociones...

—Puedo ayudarte, sabes que en Pociones soy el mejor de clase...

Se arrodilló y se colocó a mi lado en la mesita. Muy cerca… tanto, que en la piel expuesta de mis piernas (la falda ya se me estaba quedando corta) sentí su propio calor. No me quejé, pues la sensación no fue mala. Después del embobamiento inicial, mi cuerpo estaba como un flan, los nervios me podían. Me sentía estúpida, ya que sólo era una cría….

Después de quince minutos (que, por cierto, pasaron volando) terminé la jodida redacción. Me sonrojé un poco, porque terminado el trabajo, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir ahí? Eran las dos de la madrugada, ya tendríamos que ir a dormir...

—Gracias por tu ayuda, no sabría cómo agradecértelo, la verdad... —contesté lo más sinceramente que los nervios me permitían. Porque cómo no estar nerviosa… Con un metro y setenta centímetros de estatura, una piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos penetrantes… ¡¿Cómo no estarlo? . Siempre me ha excitado su manera de llevar la camisa del uniforme: arremangada en los brazos y con ella por fuera de los pantalones… ¡por Merlín!… me perdía (y me siguen perdiendo) los chicos malos.

—Vamos Parkinson, no ha sido nada...aunque ahora que lo dices... Sí que se me ocurre una forma de que me lo agradezcas... —su voz se convirtió en un susurro a medida que pronunciaba las últimas palabras de aquella frase.

No sé por qué (o quizás sí, mi corto cerebrito de entonces intuía algo) ese tonito no me convenció...así que, de perdidos al río, con la vocecita más dulce que en mi vida he puesto lancé la pregunta más estúpida jamás vocalizada:

—¿Cómo?

Se lanzó a besarme. Me besó de forma pasional, al principio apretando con fuerza mis labios, mordisqueándolos para que le dejase entrar, metiendo la lengua dentro de mi boca y haciendo que esta danzase en mi interior. Yo no me quedé atrás, no os creáis...a mis recién cumpliditos catorce años, ya tenía bastante experiencia en cuanto a morreos y tocamientos... pero hasta ahí. Nada más. Esa noche, sin embargo, mi _curriculum vitae_ en cuanto a suministradora de amor en Hogwarts se vería ampliado.

ÉL seguía besándome de forma salvaje, desenfrenada. Parecía una lucha encarnizada para ver cuál de los dos besaba mejor que el otro. Sus manos se deslizaron mientras por debajo de mi falda y acariciaron mis muslos. Al principio fueron suaves, pero según avanzaba la intensidad del beso, más lujuriosos se volvían sus movimientos. Amasaba mis muslos con ganas, con fuerza y rapidez. Mis manos tampoco pudieron quedarse quietas y fueron a parar debajo de su camisa, donde ¡OH DIOS MIO! toqué los abdominales mejor formados que había visto hasta ese momento. La intensidad del beso fue subiendo, nos toqueteábamos más y más... No sé en qué momento fue, pero quedamos los dos sin camisa. Y ahí me asusté. Sí, porque yo, Pansy Parkinson, no había llegado antes a ese límite. Nunca había llegado al límite en el que un chico se quedaba sin camisa, en el límite en el que yo me quedaba sólo con el sujetador (en esa época de pequeño tamaño, pero sujetador al fin y al cabo). ÉL lo notó:

—¿Qué pasa Parkinson, es que nunca has visto a un chico sin camisa?

—No.

¡Plas! ¡A la mierda todo! Solté ese monosílabo sin pensar, de manera automática... ¡Qué gilipollas fui, joder! La cara de ÉL se descompuso de tal manera que parecía que iba a vomitar babosas de un momento a otro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres...que eres...virgen?

Joder... ¡_mierda, mierda, mierda_! Si el ambiente y mi presión arterial ya estaban cargados con esto terminé de lucirme...

—Pues... Si...- dije casi sin voz. La estruendosa risa que dio el imbécil que tenía frente mí casi despierta a todo el castillo -¡Sssh! ¡Se va a enterar todo el mundo!

—Desde luego que se va a enterar todo el mundo, ¡Mañana mismo se lo cuento a todo el colegio! Jajajaja que fuerte...Parkinson sigue siendo virgen...quién lo diría.

Vale, llegados a este punto he de decir que los adolescentes parecemos imbéciles. ¿Y qué si alguien es virgen? No es nada malo. De hecho, con catorce años debería ser lo normal. La virginidad, realmente, es un momento único y muy íntimo. Mucha gente te dirá que es especial, que sólo se tiene una vez en la vida y bla, bla, bla. Tampoco nos pasemos. La virginidad es algo que nos mantiene puros e inocentes, que es único e intransferible en nosotros mismos, pero tampoco es algo que tengamos que guardar con sumo celo. Cuando uno/a esté preparado, que se lance. Así de sencillo. Eso de esperar al matrimonio es una patochada… la virginidad no es esperar a alguien, es esperarse a uno mismo, a su propia madurez. Lástima que eso lo entendí tarde… Pero claro, se te aparece un hombre como aquel, tan jodidamente buenorro y te insinúa de esa manera que te quiere hacer mujer y una no es de piedra... si a eso le sumamos la terrible manía que tenemos los Slytherin de no ser los últimos en nada... combinación perfecta para que esta bomba de relojería hormonal que era mi menudo cuerpo explotase.

No sé de dónde o cómo o por qué, pero de mis labios y de mi garganta empezó a brotar una voz sensual.

—Bueno, dejar de ser virgen tiene remedio... —solté, mientras mis pocas curvas del momento decidieron contornearse para acercarse más a su cuerpo y mi mano, en un gesto rápido y decidido, acabo en su paquete. Algo dentro de mí dijo "_adelante, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera_". Ahora, con el paso de los años me reprendo a mí misma con un "_si nena, alguna vez debería ser la primera, pero no esa…_". Sin pensarlo mucho, sus fuertes brazos me levantaron del suelo, colocando mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. Fue un movimiento rápido, casi instintivo por su parte. Comenzó de nuevo el frenético y pasional beso del comienzo, mientras me dirigía al sofá, para tumbarme en él. Mientras tanto, yo sentía que todo iba muy rápido a mi alrededor, que no era así como lo esperaba... que necesitaba más caricias como al principio, más suavidad… pero el calor repentino que sentía en mi cuerpo gritaba que necesitaba más... ¿pero más de qué?

Pensará lo que pensará, ÉL no perdía el tiempo y ya había desabrochado y quitado mi sujetador, masajeaba y succionaba mis pezones con maestría, como si fuesen gominolas, dulces y pequeñas gominolas, y yo... yo me dejaba hacer, claro está. Bajó por mi abdomen dejando un rastro de succiones a su paso para llegar al borde la cinturilla de mi falda. Allí se quedó besándome un buen rato, mientras con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de sus pantalones y los bóxers negros, dejándome ver al completo su anatomía.

Está bien. Paro aquí para hacer un inciso. Sé, querido lector o lectora, que te va el morbo, el cotilleo, lo escándaloso, etc… Pero, y luego no me reproches que no te lo he advertido, aquí empieza de verdad lo erótico de mi primera vez. La parte porno, escabrosa, vergonzosa. Así que si eres de esas personas que se escandalizan fácilmente, no te aconsejo que sigas leyendo. En fin…

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ÉL quitándose los pantalones, dejándome ver que esas musculosas piernas estaban coronadas por un culo bien puesto y trabajado por el ejercicio. Unos bóxers negros desaparecían con rapidez tras los pantalones y… oh… ¡Oh,Oh,Oh! ¡Madre mía! ¿QUÉ ERA ESO? ¿Es su PENE? ¿Así era un pene? ¡Tan jodidamente GRANDE! No, no, no, no, ESO no me cabía AHÍ. No podía caber ahí, si lo hacía me iba a envasar al vacío. Mi cara tuvo que parecer un cuadro abstracto, porque una risita seductora me hizo que le mirase y me dijese con esa voz taaaaaan sensual:

—Tranquila, no te dolerá. Tengo mis métodos...

Su mirada intensa y ardiente se posó en mí, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi falda del uniforme y me quitaba las bragas de florecitas que por ese antaño usaba (desde entonces llevo siempre lencería fina, lo juro). Masajeó mi clítoris con sus finos y alargados dedos. Sentí (con bastante placer) que un pequeño fuego se encendía en mi bajo vientre; era verdaderamente bueno, no sé porque decía que dolería...ÉL introdujo con cuidado un par de dedos en mí... En ese momento, la sensación que parecía fuego fue mucho más placentera que con el masaje inicial (en la actualidad es extremadamente placentera).

El vaivén con el que introducía y sacaba los dedos me hacía moverme al compás. El calor de mi cuerpo hizo que un sonido extraño saliese de mi garganta (en ese momento no sabía que se les llamaba gemidos de placer)

Entonces, con destreza, se acercó a mí, empezó a besarme y a mover más rápido los dedos. Yo gemía más y más, y cada vez notaba que mis piernas estaban como humedecidas (¿tanto se sudaba?¿De dónde había salido ese agua?) Fue en ese preciso momento en el que quitó sus dedos y acarició con la punta de su pene mi clítoris...puf... ¡quería que empezase ya! Mi cuerpo reaccionó y atiné a quitarme la falda, pero ÉL me paró.

—Déjatela puesta. Las colegialas me ponéis a mil...

Introdujo con cuidado su pene y una presión ENORME se apoderó de mi bajo vientre...empezó el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos...sí que dolía, y MUCHO. Comencé a gemir, más por el dolor que por otra cosa. Ardía, dolía mucho. Me aferré con mis manos al sofá, arañé sus espalda con mis uñas… no sabía qué hacer para aguatar ese dolor… aunque era un dolor placentero…ÉL también comenzó a gemir y a acelerar más y más la velocidad...el dolor era cada vez menor a pesar de que la velocidad era mayor. ¿Raro, verdad? Aún así, la presión en mi bajo vientre se elevaba...mis gemidos comenzaron a ser pequeños grititos...

Perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo estábamos los dos, uniendo nuestros cuerpos. No sé cómo, pero mi subconsciente me hizo hablar, decidió que mi garganta debía expulsar algunas palabras a parte de gemidos...

—Sigue Draco, sigue..., no pares... Sigue... Ammmm... Sigue sigue... por favor...

Y aquí llegó. Mi primer orgasmo…Sentí como el tiempo se paralizaba y como todo a mi alrededor iba a un ritmo más lento que el de mi cuerpo... el cielo se vino abajo y el infierno subió a tierra dentro de mí… Había olvidado la cualidad del habla y sólo sabía gritar con la vocal "A". Un torrente de sensaciones y espasmos inundó completamente todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí como flotando, como si estuviese en una nube o como si estuviese levitando… ÉL siguió enbistiendo y llegó al clímax dentro de mí, lo noté. Fue como el agua de la ducha al caer sobre la cabeza, salvo por el hecho que fue dentro de mí.

En blanco. Así estaba. No podía pensar, mi respiración era agitada y mi cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse al no tener un cuerpo sobre mí. Cuando mi respiración volvió a su ritmo normal, comencé a vestirme. Con algo de vergüenza, ya que no quería mirarle directamente. Sabía que estaba detrás de mí. Podía sentir su sonrisa sardónica... Una vez vestidos, tuve el valor de mirarle a la cara, y con el aire más chulesco del mundo, el rompió el silencio:

—Así que imaginaste que era Malfoy, ¿eh?— mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo lo supo?_ Mierda…_ se me había escapado… Ahora, con el paso del tiempo y la práctica, he aprendido que una de las precauciones que debo tomar es no nombrar a nadie durante el acto sexual. Así no se da lugar a confusiones…Mientras él se abrochaba la camisa y se guardaba la corbata en el pantalón continuó hablándome —Sabía que teníais un rollito raro entre vosotros, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan ilusa de imaginar follar con él... ¿no te has dado cuenta? No te mira con esos ojos… En fin Parkinson, un placer haber sido el primero. Nos vemos...

Y con ese mismo aire chulesco con el que entró en la Sala Común aquella noche, subió las escaleras a los dormitorios. Me quedé helada durante un par de minutos, analizando lo que allí pasó. _Tonta…_ mi mente me lo repetía… _Tonta ¿qué has hecho?_ Un par de lágrimas se escaparon. _Tonta… te has dejado engañar. _Limpié mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano y acallé así a la voz de mi conciencia. Tragué mi llanto junto con mi orgullo y analicé fríamente todo lo sucedido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había perdido mi virginidad con ÉL. El ser más despiadado en cuanto a sentimientos ajenos se refiere. El chico más manipulador de todo el colegio. Mi lado cínico me dijo que alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, y fue con ÉL porque así el destino lo quiso.

Con Adrian Pucey.


	3. El Torneo de los Tres Orgasmos

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy J.K Rowling ni los personajes son míos, aunque los argumentos de las historias si, ¿eh? :)_

_Por cierto, dedico mis historias y sus capítulos a todos vosotros/as, que me regaláis vuestro tiempo a leerme. :)_

* * *

_**El Torneo de los Tres Orgasmos.**_

Después de mi primera vez vinieron otras (muchas) veces más. Estando en mi cuarto curso, y con una experiencia ya notable, podía decirse que había aprendido todo lo aprendible en cuanto a sexo. Pero no...En este tema siempre SIEMPRE se aprende algo nuevo. Mi cuerpo ya se había desarrollado lo suficientemente como para robar un par de miradas a los chicos (Gracias a mi turgente trasero). Mis caderas habían adoptado unas formas sinuosas bastantes prácticas a la hora de seducir. Mis pechos sedosos y turgentes me ayudaban en la ardua tarea de hacer que los escotes de las camisas quedaran de infarto. Mi corta melenita negra ahora había crecido hasta la altura de los hombros para enmarcar mi rostro, donde descansaba mi boca de piñón y mi mirada negra e intensa.

Pude aprovechar el desarrollo que mi cuerpo había experimentado durante el verano con los chicos y chicas venidos desde el extranjero, que en ese curso vinieron para ver el Gran Torneo de los Tres Magos. Vaya, escribiendo esto me acabo de acordar del pobre Diggory... qué pena que tan buen amante muriese tan tempranamente...en fin... Pude codearme con las damas más finas de Beauxbatons y con los caballeros más rudos y apuestos de Durmstrang. Mi entorno había mejorado considerablemente y de ello supe sacar provecho aquel día…

Estando junto a Daphne, mi más intima amiga, hablábamos sobre cómo hace dos meses la sangre-sucia de Granger podía haber pescado a semejante maromazo como Krum para ir al baile de Navidad. Si le quitabas el ceño fruncido, el chaval era cuanto menos apetecible... Desde la mesa de Slytherin, en el Gran Comedor, podíamos visualizarlo sin ser molestadas durante aquella mañana, en el desayuno... o eso pensábamos, claro.

—Pansy, Daphne, hoy no voy a poder ir a la clase de Transformaciones. Viene mi padre a Hogwarts a visitar al carca de Dumby y voy a ir a verle. Decirle a la vieja de McGonagall que estoy en la enfermería.

—Díselo tú si quieres Malfoy, nosotras no somos tus criadas.

Ains Daphne...que mala contestación. Yo de Draco sería lo que él me pidiese, y se lo tenía que hacer saber.

—Tranquilo Draco, yo avisaré por ti.

—Deberías aprender de Pansy, Greengrass...ella sabe bien cómo ser una verdadera dama... No una furcia comunitaria...

¡Plas! Resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Un bofetón en la mejilla palliducha de Draco, que automáticamente se volvió roja.

—Mira Malfoy, porque el otro día follase contigo no voy a perder mis bragas a la mínima que me dirijas una palabra. No te pertenezco, no soy ni tu criada ni tu putita. Así que espero que te quede claro: si quieres algo lo haces tú, y si quieres follar, te haces una paja y a mí me dejas en paz.

¡Plas! Otro bofetón resonó, pero esta vez en mi mente. Fue un bofetón verbal, y sin quererlo, me lo había dado mi querida Daphne. Ella se había acostado con Draco. Con Draco... Me quedé en tal estado de shock que no sabía si reír o llorar, o gritar o correr...

En esos momentos, Draco fue a agarrar del brazo a Daphne, pero Nott se interpuso entre ellos dos. Con su peculiar mirada azul y su cara de funeral, intervino:

—Malfoy, estáis dando el espectáculo y no conviene. Vete.

Este momento tenso, sin embargo, había subido mi lívido sexual. La violencia con la que Draco se había dirigido a Daphne, la tensión del ambiente...¡Por Merlín!, Draco me había excitado.

Draco se marchó con cara de malas pulgas, y yo, en mi lista mental de tareas para ese día me apunté el ir a hablar con él y consolarle ante la discusión. Aunque mis intenciones, realmente, eran otras...

Daphne y Nott se quedaron discutiendo sobre lo sucedido y como debíamos guardar las formas ante el público y bla, bla, bla...Yo me marché, pasaba de escuchar parlotear a Daphne y ver la cara siniestra de Nott. Fui rumbo a la planta alta, para ir al baño antes de entrar en el aula de McGonagall. Quería lavar mi cara con agua fría, pensar en qué le había dado Daphne a Draco, en cómo podría hacer yo para obtener el mismo resultado... _Debería haber sido yo la que estuviese entre sus brazos y sus sábanas, soy yo quien lo ama, no ella_… Sin embargo, con mis cavilaciones danzando en mi mente, escuché desde uno de los cubículos un sonido parecido al de una respiración agitada. Quedé en silencio, quería escuchar mejor. No sabía quién estaba ahí ni qué hacía, así que pegué mi oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y descubrir qué se cocía ahí. Un gemidito se escapó de una garganta. Vaya, vaya...eran dos personas... Sonreí inconscientemente, aun había personas capaces de entenderse en ese plan, a esas horas de la mañana...afortunados.

Abruptamente, el sonido de esas respiraciones desatadas paró en seco, y pude escuchar el susurro de una chica que se me hizo familiar...

—Victor, creo que hay alguien aquí.

—Tonterrias, estamos aquí solos.

¡Oh, oh! ¡Sorpresa para mis oídos! Si había alguien que pudiese ser tan zorrón como para hacerlo a esas horas en cualquier lado de Hogwarts esa era, sin duda, Lavender Brown... Y aquí paro para hacer un inciso, para explicaros la diferencia entre el zorrón de Brown y yo. Brown era (y sigue siendo) la típica chica que se abre de piernas a cualquier persona que se pasease frente a ella. Yo, por el contrario, era más selectiva. Yo no me acostaría con un sangre-sucia cualquiera (o eso pensaba en ese momento), yo no me acostaría con cualquier zarrapastroso comadreja y, por encima de todo ello, nunca, repito NUNCA, me acostaría con un Hufflepuff. Con Slytherins, con Ravenclaws incluso con Gryffindors (bajo un _imperius _cualquiera sabe), pero, ¿con un Hufflepuff? ¡ JÁ!. Mientras recapacitaba todo esto, el portón del cubículo de abrió, dando paso a los rizos dorados de Brown.

—Emmmm...vaya, hola Parkinson...esto...esto no es lo que parece...

¿Brown dándome explicaciones? ¿Brown avergonzada? Creo que este ha sido uno de los momentos de humillación hacia otra persona que más he disfrutado en mi vida.

—A mí no me vengas con cuentos, Brown, ibas a follar con alguien en el baño y a McGonagall le parecerá "estupendo" que una de sus leoncitas...

Me quedé sin habla cuando le vi salir. Era Víctor... ¡Víctor Krum! Debe ser que al chaval las Gryffindors le ponían bastante…

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos compañía… que guapa erres... Laveerrderr no me dijjistes que tenías amiggas tan guapas...

Cara de póker de Lavender y mía en 3, 2, 1...

—Víctor...ella no es mi amiga, es una Slytherin...es… es...

—Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Mucho gusto. —Ahí estaba yo, haciéndome notar, con esa voz seductora que me salía cada vez que se presentaba una ocasión como aquella. Empleé mi mejor sonrisa para llamar su atención, y debió funcionar, porque noté como Víctor me miraba de arriba a abajo, desnudándome con sus ojos. Brown me miraba, pero su mirada era de asombro y estupor. Vamos, que la tía lo estaba flipando. Le había quitado el ligue en menos de cinco minutos. Si es que...donde hay buena calidad...

—Las amiggas de Laverrderr son también mis amiggas.

El chaval tendría su aquel, pero esa voz ruda, grave, con su acentazo cerrado y arrastrando la "R"… no, precisamente con su voz no excitaba a nadie. Me agarró por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo a Brown y... ¡Nos metió a las dos en el cubículo! ¡Tendría cara, el tío! Lejos de sentirme angustiada o escandalizada por la situación, me llamó la atención su actitud. Sinceramente, me atraía el hecho de que el chico bueno tuviese ese puntillo golfera...

Brown no debió pensar lo mismo. Su cara de terror mezclada con algo parecido al escándalo era como un poema. Hubiese comenzado a gritar de no ser porque Krum le plantó un morreo de los buenos, con lengua y todo. Mientras le besaba su mano subía por mi pierna a modo de caricia...madre mía que sensación...me gustaba. Dejó de besarla y me besó a mí. Besaba con galantería y perfeccionismo, debía tener bastante experiencia. Su boca sabía a zumo de calabaza. Un pensamiento momentáneo surgió en mi mente... _¿El sabor era de su propia boca o de la boca de Brown?_ Me excité solo al planteármelo... Supuse que mientras me besaba hizo algo con sus manos en el cuerpo de Brown, porque escuché un gemido embotado... _Oh si..._ Su mano estaba bajo la falda de Brown...

Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, planteándome preguntas absurdas en el momento menos oportuno... _En el acto de amar se hace de todo menos pensar, Pansy... ¡_Qué razón tenía mi santa madre cuando me lo dijo!

Me excitaba el hecho de estar allí, en un espacio reducido con manos yendo y viniendo por todas las zonas de mi cuerpo. Me excité al pensar en que estarían pensando los otros dos, si estarían replanteándose preguntas como hacía yo. _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Le meto mano a Krum y después a Brown o qué? _

Sentí que unos dedos desabotonaban mi camisa y entonces me dejé llevar. Mientras Krum seguía a lo suyo(resulta que era su mano derecha la que me estaba quitando la camisa), yo miré a Brown, ella me miró a mí y... nos besamos. Fue un beso encontrado, con lujuria y desenfreno en las formas que tomamos. Recuerdo que mientras la besaba mi mano descendió por los abdominales aún encamisados de Krum hasta la hebilla de su pantalón. Siguió descendiendo, hasta encontrarse con la masculinidad en pleno despertar de Krum. Soltó un gemido que me hizo querer con más pasión a Brown.

_No pienses, actúa_ me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez _está saliendo bien, solo disfrútalo_. Por su parte, Brown decidió deshacerse del agarre del búlgaro y me aplastó con descaro y frenesí los pechos. ¡La muy cachonda quería tocar teta que daba a gusto! Los masajeó salvajemente en círculos y he de confesar que ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que me ha puesto tan cachondísima el hecho de que estimulasen mis senos. Nadie ha vuelto a hacerlo como lo hizo ella... Será que al ser también mujer sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo para hacerme enloquecer.

Todo era un revoltijo de caricias lujuriosas, dedos muy finos y bien encaminados, besos ardientes... Poco a poco, la camisa de Brown fue desabrochada por mis manos, mi lengua recorrió sus pechos y su garganta soltó un gemido… Estaba cachonda, se le notaba. Miré a Krum, con la camisa también desabrochada, con el elástico de su ropa interior sobresaliendo por encima de la cintura del pantalón y esos ojos…lujuriosos. Estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño de muchos hombres del planeta: dos mujeres sólo para él.

La mano de Brown, ágil y sin miramientos, se coló por debajo de mis bragas y se metió en mi interior. Comenzó a mover sus dedos como si mi vagina fuese un piano, con determinación, suavidad y fuerza en los momentos precisos… como siguiese así, la melodía del orgasmo Parkinson llegaría pronto… Al abrir los ojos pude ver cómo mientras me tocaba se zampaba la masculinidad de Krum… ¡Qué salvaje! ¡Qué lujuriosa! Cualquiera diría que la chica, con esa cara de tontita, podría ser una maquina sexual como la que era. Claro, que seguramente lo aprendió con la práctica… Cerré los ojos y dejéde pensar, esa chica era la diosa del porno en Hogwarts y yo iba a llegar al clímax en cualquier momento…

Sus dedos dejaron de masajear mi interior, dando paso a algo húmedo y pequeño, escurridizo como una serpiente… Miré hacia mi sexo y ¡uuuf! ¡La lengua de Víctor estaba ahí! No pude contenerme más, gemí de placer, mi mundo se puso patas arribas… un torrente húmedo resbaló entre mis muslos interiores y no podía dejar de moverme por los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo…. Brown también gimió, ahora se encontraba masajeando el miembro de Krum, y este, literalmente, se vació en su mano. Rápidamente, Krum la empotró contra la pared del cubículo frente a mí e insertó su mano por debajo de la falda de ella… La agitaba con tal ímpetu y fuerza que la levanta del suelo cada vez que se introducía en ella…. Yo observaba turbada y agitada la escena….

Brown no gimió, gritó. Su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo físico. Pude comprobar que, al igual que a mí, le encantaba el sexo duro.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, los tres salimos del cubículo, nos vestimos y nos miramos. El incómodo silencio que se instauró en el aseo nos congeló la sangre. ¿Qué cojones habíamos hecho? Krum estaba saliendo con Granger, y Brown y yo nos odiábamos… ¿cómo habíamos podido acabar así?

Krum fue el primero en escaparse de aquella situación. Con un grave y cerrados _Señorritas… encantado _y un movimiento de cabeza "_el Cobarde"_ Krum (así le apodé, nos calentó y no fue capaz de tomarnos enteras) se escabulló. Brown y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, esperando la reacción de la otra. Tras un par de minutos eternos, decidí romper el hielo, con una sonrisa sardónica más propia de Draco que de mí misma.

—Brown, no sabía que el sexo lésbico también te gustase…

—Cállate, asquerosa serpiente. No puedes echarme nada en cara, tú también lo has disfrutado.

—Cierto… haremos un pacto… lo que aquí ha pasado no se lo comentaremos a nadie. No me gustaría que me relacionasen con zorras de Gryffindor.

Me marché de allí rumbo a mi sala común, por culpa de aquel encuentro yo no había podido llegar a Transformaciones… _Mierda_… Caminé hacia allí con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No quería reconocérmelo a mí misma pero… había pasado vergüenza. Si, lo sé, no va con mi estilo…

Llegué a mi habitación y allí encontré a Daphne, tumbada en su respectiva cama, leyendo el número de esa semana de _Corazón de bruja_. Levantó su mirada hacia mí desinteresadamente y sonrió torcidamente.

—Al final tú tampoco has aparecido por Transformaciones… tranquila, a ti sí te he cubierto. ¿Algo interesante que contar?

—No mucho más que tú, querida Daphne. Y bien, ¿Tú y Draco? Cuéntame.

—Te lo resumiré: estaba borracho, yo cachonda, follamos. La tiene bastante bien. No hay amor, sólo ha sido un polvo. Fin. Ahora tu turno, querida Pansy.

—Sólo te diré dos cosas: Brown seguro que toca el piano, sus manos se mueven de maravilla y Krum la tiene bastante gorda pero corta, por eso prefiere usar la lengua. Me compadezco de Granger, fíjate.

Daphne me dedicó una mirada interrogativa. Sí, en su cabeza esos datos no tenían sentido, pero tampoco iba a contarle más de lo necesario… Estas anécdotas sólo las comparto contigo, _querido lector_…


	4. ¿Sueños húmedos o realidades amorosas?

_******Disclaimer**: No soy J.K Rowling ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puedo tener buena imaginación, pero no tan desbordante ;).  
_

_Espero que este capitulo os guste. A simple vista, puede que este fic solo sea una sucesión de escenas subiditas de tono, pero tiene su sentido, ya vereis ;). Gracias por los rewies, aunque han sido escasos, son alentadores :D  
_

_Y a los que no dejais rewies, ANIMAOS Y HACERLO, que no veais lo contenta que me pongo :)  
_

* * *

_**¿Sueños Húmedos o Realidades amorosas?**_

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente en la noche. Me incorporé un poco sobre mí misma. Me costó un par de segundos enfocar bien mi vista en el lugar donde me encontraba. No me costó mucho reconocerlo, era mi habitación en Hogwarts. Miré hacia el lado derecho de mi cama y pude divisar en la mesilla de noche el despertador. Marcaba las 03:00 a.m. Me dejé caer bruscamente sobre mi colchón; había vuelto a tener esas condenadas pesadillas, y todo desde que hace semanas Daphne soltase el bombazo informativo de su polvo con Draco. ¡Qué asco de vida la mía!

Miré el techo de la habitación, casi sin respirar, como si este fuese a mostrarme de un momento a otro las respuestas a las preguntas que bailaban en mi mente.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Rodé por la cama en busca de una buena postura para retomar el sueño, pero estaba claro que Morfeo no estaba dispuesto a abrazarme esa noche. Fastidiada, coloqué una bata de lana sobre mi pijama y salí de allí, bajando las escaleras de los cuartos para llegar a los sillones de la Sala Común. Desde las escaleras, la sala parecía vacía, pero ni mucho menos.

En uno de los sillones, recostado de forma casual y desordenada, se encontraba Blaise. Mi fiel amigo Blaise Zabini. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, bajo sus ojos se podía divisar unas horribles y marcadas ojeras. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía que no era la única con problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—¡Vaya! tú por aquí…—le saludé con voz desganada, sentándome en el sillón frente a él.

—Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿A qué se debe que me alegres la noches con tu presencia?

Sonreí. Así era Blaise, siempre galante, pícaro, vanidoso y algo narcisista. Aún se encontraba con el uniforme, aunque desordenado. La corbata estaba totalmente aflojada, los tres primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y se encontraba fuera de sus pantalones, los cuales estaban algo caídos y dejaban ver la cinturilla de unos bóxers blancos. Vaya cuadro que estaba hecho… a saber cuánto llevaba ahí y por qué…

—No puedo dormir, demasiadas cosas en mente…—le respondí con simpleza, acurrucándome en el sillón.

—Y yo soy una de ellas, seguro… Tranquila nena, no lo pienses más, sabes que este cuerpo es de muchas mujeres al cabo del día, pero tienes prioridad en él…

Era increíble cómo podía sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos. Adoraba a Blaise, es de ese tipo de personas que tira los miedos y los complejos por la borda para triunfar. En cierta forma le envidio, pero por otra parte, me entristece pensar que tras su máscara de vanidad esconde sus tristezas, las guarda y oculta, las ahoga en su alma y siempre se quedan ahí, en su interior. Blaise puede mostrar al mundo su mejor sonrisa, pero en su interior son lágrimas de sangre las que derrama. Es cerrado en sí mismo en cuanto temas personales, como la relación con su madre, o el simple hecho de mostrar su estado anímico. Esa personalidad tan festiva de cara al público y tan parca con él mismo me inquietaba.

—Blaise…. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

—Sí. Todo el mundo lo hace, a todas horas. Ahora mismo estoy enamorado del bizcocho de limón y calabaza que nos plantan los domingos en el desayuno del Gran Comedor…está jodidamente bueno.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos, el muy imbécil estaba entendiendo a qué me refería pero evitaba el tema. Siempre igual…

—Blaise…, me refiero de una persona. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

Le miré y vi en sus ojos una chispa, un brillo revelador. Sí, estaba enamorado, pero no lo diría ni bajo amenaza de _cruciatus. _Maldito orgullo el suyo….

—¿Tú si lo has hecho, verdad, nena?

Bajé mi mirada y la posé en el suelo. Ciertamente, verme triste, desanimada o avergonzada…no, no eran adjetivos que entrasen dentro de una descripción propia para mí. Pero ¡qué narices! soy humana, al fin y al cabo. Tengo sentimientos, aunque el noventa por ciento del tiempo me dedique a ocultarlos. Pero hay veces, que hasta el más fuerte en moral y convicciones cae. Y ese, para mi desgracia, era el momento.

—Sí, estoy enamorada. ¿Crees que…?

—No te gustará mi respuesta, así que mejor ahórrate esa pregunta…—respondió toscamente.

Elevé de nuevo mi mirada hacia él, sorprendida. Era extraño. Su semblante se había puesto serio y fruncía los labios con rabia. _¿Qué narices? Este no es el Blaise de siempre…_ He de agregar que en ese momento no sabía por qué reaccionó así a mi pregunta, ahora, años más tarde, he conseguido entender todo. Pero eso, es otra historia… Suspiré con fastidio y me levanté del sillón para marcharme. No podría dormir en mi habitación, pero prefería dar vueltas en la cama que esa situación. Al pasar junto al sofá donde se encontraba, posó su mano en mi muñeca para retenerme.

—Espera, nena... Soy un capullo, no debería haberte contestado así.

Le miré fijamente y solté su agarre con suavidad para sentarme a su lado en el sofá. No podía más y exploté como explotan los globos de feria: de repente.

—Blaise, yo… todo esto no es fácil. Estoy harta ¿sabes? Todo el mundo se cree que soy una furcia, que ando acostándome con todo lo que se pasea frente a mí porque sí, sin motivo. Pero lo tengo, ¿vale? Soy una jodida hedonista. Prefiero los polvos ocasionales a relaciones estables porque no puedo estar con la persona que desearía. Porque me ignora Blaise… y no sé qué hacer… ¿Sabes que se ha tirado a mi mejor amiga? Pues sí, lo ha hecho, y ¿qué hago yo? Yo debería aceptar el hecho de que me ignora, pero me levanto cada mañana con la puta esperanza de que me dedique una sonrisa, unas palabras amables… algún gesto cariñosos…

—Lo hace. No es como si te tratase como un trapo, así que deja de utilizar ese tonito dramático. Él te aprecia.

—Exacto. Me aprecia. Me quiere, pero no como yo le quiero a él.

Resopló sonoramente mientras apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos. Su mirada se dirigía al suelo. Estaba enfadado, enrabietado. En ese momento recordé que si él no podía dormir sería porque algo también le carcomía. ¿Qué sería? Sabía que era un intento en vano intentar que Blaise hablase de él y lo que sentía, pero… tenía que intentarlo.

—Olvídalo. ¿A ti qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Oh, por nada, simplemente es que he cedido mi espacio en la habitación a los voluminosos pergaminos donde apunto el nombre de mis bellas conquistas.

—Blaise…

—No me ocurre nada Pansy, simplemente no podía dormir.

Una rabia repentina abordó todo mi cuerpo, y grité. Grité como la energúmena e histérica que soy, pero que oculto perfectamente, claro.

—Blaise Zabini, eres un soberano gilipollas. Intento mostrarte un poco de apoyo, mostrarte que me tienes aquí para cualquier problema y tú solo sabes guardarte tus problemas para ti mismo. Pues, ¿sabes qué te digo? ¡QUÉ TE JODAN! Allá tú si quieres seguir metido en tu propia mierda y…

Sin previo aviso, Blaise me empotró contra una de las paredes de la Sala Común, pegando su cuerpo musculado al mio. Me aprisionó mientras me tapaba la boca con su mano derecha. Estaba jodidamente sorprendida, _¿Pero qué cojones? _

—Sssssssssch… Mira Pansy, el único problema que tengo eres tú. No, no me dejas dormir tranquilo, porque cuando voy a cerrar mis ojos siempre te veo a ti. Siempre veo tus labios , — Apartó su mano derecha de mi boca suavemente —veo tu cuello,— descendió con sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mi cuello —y veo tus curvas en sueños. Y me enloqueces. Me enloqueces y yo no… no puedo seguir así…

Pegó sus labios a los míos, y me besó con suavidad, con ternura, con cuidado. Al principio quedé asombrada, pero en seguida continué ese beso, profundizando más y más. Sus manos dibujaban el contorno de mi cuerpo por debajo de la bata. La desabrochó al tirar de un solo lado de la cinta que la ataba, y deslizó los hombros de la prenda para quitármela. Me quedé en camisón frente a él. Me miró con lascivia y colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

—Blaise… sabes que si pasa… nuestra amistad… tú y yo…

—Ssssssch…. Regálame este momento. Sólo este momento, por favor…

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Sus manos dibujaban el contorno de mi cuerpo, subiendo y bajando. Mis manos se entrelazaron en su nuca, y mis piernas se enroscaron en su cadera. Unas lágrimas furtivas aparecieron en mis mejillas. _Yo adoro a Blaise…pero no de esta forma… entonces ¿por qué hay algo dentro de mí que me hace continuar? ¿Por qué no paro con este juego? Porque yo también quiero jugar…._

Mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar los pocos botones que quedaban en su camisa, y a quitar la corbata. Sus caricias se extendieron por debajo de mis bragas, arrancando algunos suspiros de la garganta. Acaricié su torso, y desabroché con urgencia sus pantalones. Con sumo cuidado, él había sacado uno de mis senos del camisón y lamía con delicadeza mi pezón… Uf…. Lo hacía de maravilla… Me hizo soltar algunos gemiditos y meter desesperada mi mano en su pantalón. Una erección descomunal me dio la bienvenida a ese rincón. Lo saqué de su escondrijo y lo masajeé rápidamente… Blaise no podría estar más excitado….

Se introdujo en mí así, de pie, estampándome y aprisionándome con su cuerpo contra la pared, con una primera estocada que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Se introducía en mí con rapidez y decisión, con amor y a la vez rudeza. Sexo duro, del que me encantaba.

Comencé a gemir, producto de un bestial orgasmo que vaticinaba con llegar pronto. Mientras, Blaise decidió llevarme en volandas a un sofá, para tirarme encima de él y continuar dándome placer, desde otra postura, y con mayor rapidez. La penetración ahora era más profunda, así que imaginaos el placer…

Recuerdo que de la pasión, la lujuria… llegué a arañar su ancha espalda con mis uñas. Buscaba tocar todas las partes posibles de esa piel de chocolate con leche que tantísimo me excitaba…

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Me temblaron durante un buen rato después las piernas. Estaba en la gloria. Al salir de mi, Blaise se hizo un hueco en el sofá, permitiéndonos a los dos quedar tumbados.

—Gracias, nena…

Y besó mi frente con cariño.

Fue lo último que escuché, mientras estaba entre sus brazos. Caí inconscientemente en un profundo sueño, del que desperté cuando sonó el despertador de mi cuarto. Cuando abrí mis ojos , estaba en mi cama endoselada, con Daphne desperezándose en la suya, frente a mí.

—Daphne, ¿A estado aquí Blaise?

—¿Blaise? No, ¿Para qué?

—Ayer, bueno esta madrugada. Salí del cuarto y me le encontré en la Sala Común, y … bueno, no recuerdo haber vuelto a la cama… ¿ha sido él quien me ha traído a la cama?

—Pansy, querida, has dormido la noche entera, de un tirón. Ni te has despertado, ni has salido de esta habitación…. Has dormido como un lirón. Eso sí, contrólate lo de los sueños húmedos… has gemido como una perra durante toda la noche… ya me contarás como fue, ¿eh?

Daphne sonrió pícaramente mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos y se marchó, dejándome a mí con un millón de dudas ¿Había sido real? ¿Había sido un sueño?


	5. Pactos con el diablo

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy J.K Rowling,y eso ya lo sabeis tods; por tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Vuelvo a daros las gracias por los reviews a __**alexita Malfoy**__ y a __**Lilith Evans Black**__, sois unos amores ^^. También dar las gracias a __**Allie Danger**__, __**Tania Parkinson**__ y a todos aquellos que colocáis a esta historia como favorita ^^ Espero que os siga gustando. (Si, si, ya me callo, que se que soy una jodida pesada... ya os dejo leer en paz)  
_

* * *

_**Pactos con el diablo.**_

El final de mi cuarto curso pasó sin pena ni gloria, nada digno de destacar. El verano llegó y con él, las vacaciones. Regresar a mi hogar, la verdad, no era algo que me entusiasmase de sobremanera, pero alejarme de Hogwarts quizás era lo que más me convenía en esos momentos. El polvo entre Daphne y Draco me había afectado, y aquel sueño que tuve con Blaise como co-protagonista, también. Ya no sabía ni qué quería ni qué sentía. Solo seguía teniendo claro que follar me proporcionaba el placer instantáneo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Era julio. Un bonito 20 de julio que planeaba pasar tumbada en aquella hamaca de mi jardín, tomando el sol con mi bikini negro como única prenda. Quizás aquello era un actividad algo muggle, pero esta piel tostada no se mantenía por arte de magia (¿qué paradoja, verdad?)

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, evidenciando la cercanía del mediodía. Bajé un poco mis gafas de sol para poder mirar por encima de ellas y alcanzar mi crema solar. Comencé a untármela por mis piernas, bajando y subiendo mis manos por todo su recorrido, desde el tobillo hasta lo más alto del muslo. Mientras tanto, escuché como alguien se acercó por detrás de mi hamaca, interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad. No penséis que yo me puse a gritar como una histérica. ¡Por Merlín! Antes que nada era una señorita con gustos refinados, sobretodo en mi propio hogar.

—Señorita Parkinson, tiene usted visita.

¡Maldito elfo doméstico estirado! era una manía de sus padres el obligar a esos seres a estar pululando por ahí, para que sirvieran hasta los más bajos deseos de cualquiera de ellos. Pero yo lo odio. Lo odié en ese momento y lo odio a día de hoy. No, no, no… no os creáis que ando metida en esa mierda del P.E.D.D.O., con la sangre-sucia de Granger ¡puag! Simplemente, me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma. Ser autosuficiente (en todos los sentidos, ya me entendéis)

—Snooky, dile al individuo que haya venido que no estoy, que he ido…que sé yo... ¿de compras o por ahí?

—Claro, señorita, pero dudo que sea creíble, ya que…

— Ya que quién te visita esta aquí —le cortó una voz masculina, fría y enigmática. Pegué un brinco de la hamaca mientras me giraba. De un manotazo me quité las gafas de sol para mirar, atónita, a quién se encontraba allí.

—Snooky, largo de aquí. Cuando mi padre regrese, hablaremos.

—Sí, señorita.

Allí estaba, en pleno verano, con sus pantalones de vestir, su camisa blanca arremangada y su corbata, negra y estrecha, al cuello. Daba igual si estaba fuera o dentro de Hogwarts, él siempre vestía igual. Y, aunque me joda reconocerlo (porque me jode, no os creáis) siempre estaba arrebatador. Su piel paliducha, su pelo oscuro, tapándole un poco (sólo un poco) sus ojos, esos mares de azul intenso que si bien eran preciosos, helaba mirarlos. Eran profundos, en ellos se asomaba todo el sadismo y locura que su dueño ocultaba. Una sonrisa cínica aunque sexy, con esos dientes perfectamente blancos, con esos labios finos, aristocráticos. Tan jodidamente perfecto que se ve a kilómetros las mentiras que esconde. Tan tétrico. Tan loco. Tan Theodore.

—¿Qué narices haces aquí, Nott? Eres la última persona a la que quería de visita, la verdad —le solté mientras me cubría el cuerpo con un pareo y me ponía de pie, rumbo a la cocina. Él me siguió, distante, observador, analizándolo todo con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto acojonaba (y que a día de hoy sigue acojonando, por cierto)

—Teníamos un pacto Parkinson, y no lo has cumplido.

Mierda... El pacto...

Veréis. Mis sentimientos hacia Draco nunca fueron un secreto, no para mi círculo de amigos. Es decir: Daphne lo sabía, su puñetera hermana, sabandija Greengrass lo sabía, Vicent lo sabía, Gregory lo sabía, Blaise lo sabía, y, cómo no, Theodore lo sabía. A diferencia de los todos demás, Theodore quiso sacar partido de esta información y, como buen Slytherin, manipularla para su beneficio. Por ello, a principios de cuarto curso, me propuso un trato: intentaría a toda costa conquistar a Draco y alejarlo del resto de sector femenino. Y, en un principio, parecía que lo logré (¡si hasta fue ÉL quien me invitó a MÍ al baile de navidad!) hasta que pasó, claro está, el famoso episodio del comedor, donde Daphne "_la discreta_" gritó a todo pulmón su polvo con Malfoy.

Ahora, habíamos acabado cuarto curso, y Nott el "_psicópata buenorro_" (si, si, me encanta ponerle motes a la gente) venía a hablarme del jodido trato.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué querías que hiciese? No sé porque te interesaba tanto que yo estuviese con él. ¿Quieres limonada?

Un poco de refresco mojó mi dedo, y yo, seductoramente, lo metí en mi boca y lo chupé, mientras le miraba. Traté de seducirle con este gesto, pero creerme cuando os digo que Nott no es de esos que se deja impresionar tan fácilmente.

—Parkinson, de todas las cosas que puedes hacer, follarte a alguien es lo único para lo que vales. Te has tirado a medio Hogwarts. ¿Tanto te costaba tirarte a Malfoy?

—¿Y a ti que más te da?

—Greengrass era mía. Tenía que ser mía. Si tú te tirabas a Malfoy, tenía el camino libre.

—¿Estas enamorado de Daphne?

¡Oh, queridos lectores y lectoras, gran noticia!: ¡El rarito de Nott estaba enamorado! Increíble pero cierto. A veces las mentes mas psicópatas y desquiciadas como la suya mostraban puntos débiles.

—No confundas, Parkinson. Yo no estoy enamorado de Greengrass. Sólo quería acostarme con ella. Tirármela, follármela antes que ninguno. Pero ahora se ha convertido en una ramera. Si, querida Parkinson, te ha salido competencia. Tu amiguita ahora es igual de perra que tú.

Si, si, lo sé. Ahora mismo me han dicho tantas veces esas palabras, que no debería haberme dolido ni un poquito que las dijese. Pero por aquel entonces, nadie me lo había dicho a la cara. Si, fue el primero. Y por eso le solté un sonoro bofetón.

Si, tal como lo lees. Dejé que la rabia se apoderase de mí, solté el vaso de limonada y le pegué una bofetada.

Su cara se giró, haciendo que su cabello cubriese sus ojos. Por eso no pude ver su mirada de lascivia y maldad. Me congelé en el acto. Fue una reacción desafortunada por mi parte, de esas que haces sin pensar, de las que al momento te arrepientes. Estaba asustada.

—Nott, yo no…no quería… lo, lo sient...

Me estampó con fuerza contra la encimera, haciendo que pegase un grito. Muchos de los vasos y platos que se encontraban allí cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Los elfos domésticos aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, con sus ojos desorbitados.

—¡LARGAOS DE AQUÍ! ESTO NO ES ASUNTO VUESTRO, MALDITOS BASTARDOS.

Pálida. Aterrada. Sin habla. Así estaba yo. Si por algo se caracterizaba Nott era por su estado siempre de quietud, nada le perturbaba, siempre era frío y calculador. Su expresión siempre era seria rozando lo siniestro. En cambio, ahora le tenía ahí, en mi casa, con sus manos apretándome fuertemente mis brazos y empotrándome con fuerza. Me hacía daño, pero no podía quejarme. Estaba en shock. Muchos de los elfos se marcharon, temerosos, menos uno. Snooky.

—Se-señorita, ¿está usted bien?

—HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES.

—Lo-lo siento, señor Nott… pe-pero en esta casa es la se-señorita la que or-ordena…

Quedé anonadada. Ese ser, al que siempre había despreciado, era el único que estaba dando la cara por mí. Alucinante. Tragué saliva intentando recuperar un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba tomar el control de la situación. Y lo primero que debería hacer era aparentar normalidad, así que le contesté con toda mi altanería y pedantería que me fue posible aparentar.

—Snooky, tranquilo, todo está bien. Márchate y no molestes.

Me dedicó una mirada preocupada durante una fracción de segundo y se marchó.

Volví mi mirada al rostro de Nott, y este me sonrió fatídicamente. Sentí como su agarre se aflojaba y el ambiente en la cocina se destensaba ligeramente. Había reaccionado correctamente. Ahora, sólo tocaba jugar mis cartas. Debía conversar con él, convencerle, tomar el control y reconducir su frustración y su furia… de lo contrario, podría no salir viva de allí.

Pero, queridos, soy Pansy Parkinson. Serpiente de las serpientes. Y a manipular no me ganaba nadie.

—Escúchame, Theodore… Me molesta tanto o más que a ti que esos dos hayan acabado bajo las mismas sábanas, pero bien sabes que no podemos obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quieran.

—No me jodas, Parkinson… Te dije que utilizases la _Imperius_ si hacía falta…

_Mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda_… Tenía que pensar con rapidez. _¿Qué hacer? Piensa, Pansy, piensa… _Y si, pensé. Pensé que la situación era, cuanto menos, tragicómica. Porque parecíamos una telenovela de esas que ven los muggles, pero en ellas todo es falso. En cambio, aquí, si daba un paso en falso, el loco de Nott me fulminaba. No era ningún secreto que su padre le había enseñado las imperdonables y las practicaba… Y pensé que solo éramos críos. Críos perturbados, que buscábamos un sueño que cumplir y, que por desgracia, confundíamos muy a menudo con placeres banales. Placeres, sí. Eso sí que se me daba bien. Disfrutar de los placeres que me otorgaba el destino. Al fin y al cabo sólo era una adolescente de quince años… _Bravo Pansy, somos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas… él mismo lo ha dicho… es lo que mejor se te da…_ Así que con mi mirada más seductora y arrastrando la lengua por mi paladar me preparé para pronunciar dichas palabras con las que pretendía salir viva de allí.

—Theodore… lo siento de verdad… he fallado, lo asumo… pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para compensar mi error? Podría… podría hacerte cosas que Daphne jamás aprendería…

Cogí su corbata y mis dedos empezaron a juguetear con ella, aunque aún temblaban. Miré maliciosamente a Nott, que seguía con su mirada oculta tras su cabello. Acerqué una de mis piernas a su entrepierna, a modo de caricia. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero era arriesgarlo todo o nada.

Su agarre en mis brazos se aflojó un poco más. Una de sus manos subió hasta mi rostro, y agarró mi barbilla fuertemente, obligándome a mirarle. Y si, los vi. Vi sus ojos. Y justamente ahí es donde más miedo pasé.

—¿Piensas que vas a poder compensarme con un polvo? ¿Piensas que con eso me bastará? Pansy, Pansy…qué poco me conoces… eso YA me pertenecía…

Juntó sus labios con los míos con brusquedad, casi obligándome a ello. Me mordió, provocándome sangre. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba gritar, pero con su lengua en mi boca lo único que salía eran soniditos indescriptibles.

Acercó más cuerpo contra el mío, y pude notar su ENORME erección. Con su otra mano, sacó uno de mis pechos de la parte superior del bikini y retorció con extrema fuerza uno de mis pezones, provocándome un dolor que me hizo gritar. Algunas lágrimas saltaron del dolor. Y eso, parecía que le excitaba más.

Siguió besándome con violencia, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón. En un instinto por apartarle, le empujé por los pectorales, deshaciendo el beso. Quise salir corriendo de allí, pero me arrinconó de nuevo, esta vez contra la pared. Me agarró por ambas muñecas sobre mi cabeza y apartó la parte inferior del bikini hacia un lado, sin quitármela. Iba a tomarme ahí mismo.

—No te hagas la remilgada Pansy….lo estas deseando…

Mientras me lo susurró, su dedo índice acariciaba mi clítoris de forma relajada, de arriba abajo, lubricando todo mi sexo. Curioso que utilizase tanta violencia antes y ahora esto… pero la verdad es que me estaba excitando… ¡Oh, qué narices! Quería que me follase ya, así que levante una de mis piernas hasta apoyarla en su cadera.

Sonrió de manera maliciosa, y se preparó para lo que iba a ser el polvazo más duro de nuestras vidas…

Y ahora que has llegado hasta aquí, te advierto: A continuación voy a relatar acciones que son clasificadas aquí y en la Conchinchina como porno duro. Abstenerse aquellos a los que no les gusten las emociones fuertes.

Por donde iba… ah sí, el dedo de Nott, acariciando mi clítoris, yo estaba bastante mojada, y…

Entró. Con brusquedad, con violencia, desgarrándome. Grité, porque me dolió. Era demasiado. Pero él siguió. Me empotraba con fuerza contra la pared en cada estocada. Me aprisionaba, me asfixiaba y a la vez me excitaba todo aquello. Su pene era demasiado grueso y demasiado largo para mi vagina. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Me acordé de mi primera vez con Pucey, y como me dolió también aquella vez. Pero este dolor era diferente: era dolor de sufrimiento. El dolor de aquella vez era como cuando algo se rompe, no era tan intenso, era más un momento… no sé si me explico…

Mis gemidos parecían pequeños sollozos, pues el dolor me podía más que el placer. Resbalaron lágrimas por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca. Él las lamió, tragando su sabor salado y riendo por mi sufrimiento. Y es que así era (y es) Theodore Nott: es crueldad, es sadismo, es lujuria mezclada con dolor, es sufrimiento ajeno. Su placer se nutre del dolor de otros. Contra más sufra la sociedad, más se regocijará Theodore en su dolor. Es aquel buitre que espera la muerte de otros para comer. Es despiadado, carroñero.

Jadeaba y gruñía, estaba gozándolo. Me miraba y gozaba viéndome sufrir. Estaba tan cachondo que me mordió el pecho hasta que sangró. Grité; me había arrancado incluso un trozo de piel.

Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. No acababa nunca y ese suplicio se estaba alargando demasiado. Creía que iba a llegar al orgasmo, pero entonces salió de mí con brusquedad y me tiró al suelo, haciéndome que me clavara de rodillas. Y lo hizo: metió su virilidad todo lo profundo que pudo en mi esófago, produciéndome arcadas. Y allí acabó, dejándome ese sabor a humillación en la boca.

Me dejó tal cual, tirada de rodillas en el suelo, porque en cuanto se colocó su ropa se marchó. Recuerdo vagamente que vomité, más por el asco que me produjo todo aquel encuentro por el ultimo hecho en sí. Lloré y me sentí sucia. Sucia porque en ese momento tuve que venderme para salir con vida. Y si conocierais a día de hoy a Nott, sabríais que tomé la decisión acertada. Porque Theodore Nott es el ser más despiadado del mundo, y ríete tú de Madame Lestrange o del Señor Tenebroso. Ellos tiene una meta, Theodore no: sólo tortura y mata por placer. El sadismo es su forma de vivir.


	6. Vuestro héroe, mi villano

_**Disclaimer: **__Soy pelirroja (no a lo Weasley) y tengo 21 años. Tampoco estoy nadando entre billetes, así que queda claro que no soy J.K. __Rowling._

_He sido una tardona al subir este capítulo, perdonarme por ello. Pero tengo buenos motivos: exámenes, fiestas, y mil y una ideas en mi cabeza que no conseguía organizar. Pero, un buen día, una niña muy bonita que por estos mundos responde al nombre de __**Marie M. Adler**__ me encendió la bombilla fundida de mi cabeza con sus bellos reviews. Así que este capítulo se lo dedico a ella en especial, ya todos/as en general, que me regaláis un trocito de vuestro tiempo al leerme._

* * *

_**Vuestro héroe, mi villano. **_

Unas cosquillitas en la nariz me despertaron aquella mañana de octubre. Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de mi quinto año en Hogwarts y las cosas no podían irme mejor. Dumby _"el viejales"_ había sido destituido de su cargo como director del colegio y Dolores Umbrigde, una muy buena amiga de mi padre en el Ministerio (si, a mi padre le pasaba como a mí, nos iba eso de comer frutas maduras... Ya me entendéis) le había relevado en el puesto, y ahora era la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, además de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¡Qué decir acerca de estos hechos!... Los Slytherin estábamos emocionados en un principio, aunque según fueron pasando los meses de ese curso, nos íbamos dando cuenta de lo cruel y tedioso que podía ser su poder en dicho cargo. Pero en fin... a nosotros al principio nos entusiasmaba.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases, mi madre me mandaba lechuzas una vez a la semana, algo raro, ya que cuando comenzaban mis meses escolares sólo nos escribíamos cada vez que sucedía algo importante o para pedirnos algo, es decir, poquísimas veces. Puedo decir, sin equivocarme, que nos habremos escrito unas veinte veces en siete años que llevo en Hogwarts. Claro, es lo que tiene no estar apegada a tu familia…

Pero volvamos al pasado, al momento del que os estaba hablando al comienzo. ¡Ah, sí! Las cosquillas en mi nariz. Arrugué la nariz sin abrir mis ojos, aún un poco adormecida. Volví a sentir las cosquillas en mi nariz, produciéndome un picor molesto, como el que precede a un estornudo. Abrí entonces mis ojos, poco a poco, ya que la luz del sol me molestaba. Vi una melena castaña clara, como la miel, enmarcando una carita fina, con una nariz de botón y unos ojos gatunos y azules. Me miraba desde arriba y con una mano sujetaba una pluma grande, de diferentes tonos pardos, la cual acercaba otra vez a mi nariz mientras sus labios sujetaban una sonrisa picara y juguetona. No tarde mucho en reconocerla, ¿Quién sino ella podía sacarme así de mi sueño?

—Daphne... ¿Qué haces?

—Arriba marmota, vuelves a tener noticias de tu "adorado" hogar...

Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia mi mesilla, donde un búho pardo de grandes dimensiones nos observaba, con curiosidad. En su pata derecha portaba una cinta roja, donde anteriormente habría estado la carta. Daphne me la pasó, seguramente la hubiese cogido para que el animalillo estuviese más cómodo.

Me incorporé un poco para poder abrirla y leerla. Reconocí la letra al instante, era (como no) de mi "adorada" madre.

_ Pansy:_

_¿Cómo van las cosas en el colegio? ¿Sigue Umbrigde su "escalada hacia el poder" en Hogwarts? Espero que sepas comportarte según las circunstancias. Detesto a esa mujer, pero a ti te conviene llevarte bien con ella. Si escuchas algún rumor acerca del Ministerio o sobre lo que-tú-ya-sabes, escríbeme para contármelo todo. Se inteligente y no me decepciones._

_ Tu madre._

¡Oh, mí querida madre! Mucho estaba tardando en dejarme ver sus verdaderas intenciones tras tanta atención hacia mí. Hice un arrullo con sus letras y las tiré lejos de mí, debajo de la cama de alguna de mis compañeras. No quería saber nada de ella, ni de sus intenciones o las de mi padre, aunque había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de ellas.

La sociedad mágica era (y es) un yo-yó en constante movimiento. Unos días los muggles y mestizos parecen plagarnos y al siguiente los exacerbados de la pureza de sangre estamos en el auge más alto. Mi familia se encontraba (por suerte) delirando de grandeza y bañándose en dinero. Y es que, a pesar de que la familia Parkinson siempre había tenido los ideales de pureza mágica en la mente, nunca habían tenido los bolsillos llenos de galeones. No hasta el nacimiento de mi padre.

Thobias Frederick Parkinson fue el único hijo del Prometheus y Ophelia Parkinson, ambos de sangre totalmente pura y mágica en sus venas, pero más pobres que un Weasley. A la tierna edad de doce años, mi querido padre comenzó a mostrar interés por los negocios a través de la compra y venta de respuestas de exámenes dentro de Hogwarts, haciendo contrabando de pociones ilegales en su adolescencia más canalla y siendo, años más tarde, uno de los mayores inversores y exportadores de sedas y piedras preciosas de todo Londres, tanto mágico como muggle. De la nada hacía dinero. Vendía aquello que tú buscabas a un precio desorbitado pero al que acababas accediendo sin ninguna maldición _imperius_ de por medio, era un as de las ventas y finanzas.

Otro rasgo a destacar de él es que siempre fue un lince a la hora de escoger sus amistades (gente de nobleza y con riquezas, claro). Hacía favores, prestaba dinero, guardaba secretos… su lema siempre había sido _tener conocidos hasta en el infierno_… Era algo parecido a lo que los muggles llamarían mafioso.

El problema llegó cuando conoció a una bruja de dudosa reputación en cuanto a sus actividades en la noche, pero de noble casta sanguínea. Es decir, a una prostituta de sangre limpia. Si, sangre limpísima, pero puta al fin y al cabo. Después de un matrimonio impulsado más por la semillita que cierta ramera gestaba en su interior que por la fuerza del amor, nací yo.

Si, así me había criado: rodeada de grandeza, de lujos y caprichos.

Pero sin cariño.

Porque yo no quería a mis padres, ni mis padres a mí. Solo fui un error en sus vidas.

Pero lejos de entristecerme por esta absoluta verdad, intentaba fortalecer mi carácter y mi alma, obviando siempre lo malo y aprovechando las oportunidades que me ofrecía la vida para mi disfrute personal. Quizás fui un error para mis padres, pero un error certero, ya que era igual de "sociable" que mi madre y de avispada que mi padre. _C'est la vie._

Y en este quinto curso es donde me di cuenta, realmente, de todo ello. A Dolores _"cara de rana_" Umbrigde le había caído bien. Y debía aprovecharlo. De momento, como beneficio, mis notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras habían mejorado considerablemente.

Me levanté de la cama con bastante parsimonia mientras la sonrisa burlona de Daphne me perseguía. Sentía el peso de su mirada, divertida y pícara, encima de mí. Al llegar al quicio de la puerta del baño me giré, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa:

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—No me había fijado en el culito que se te ha puesto… no me extraña que los chicos anden detrás de ti…

—Daphne, deja de zorrear así conmigo. Algún día podrás probar este cuerpo del delito, pero hoy no será ese día…

Sonreí mientras entraba en el baño para darme una ducha, mientras pensaba que esas conversaciones picantonas entre Daphne y yo se habían vuelto una costumbre desde el inicio del nuevo curso. Detrás de esas palabras pícaras que nos dedicábamos, tipo: _"vaya culito estas echando", o "¡dios mío!, ¿¡con ese escote como pretendes que te mire a los ojos!"_ podían ocultarse muchísimas intenciones, pero la única intencionalidad real que había era la de alabarnos mutuamente, como amigas y confidentes. Nada más. Porque aunque no lo creáis, y puede ser jodidamente paradójico, a nosotras dos, las exploradoras de las sábanas ajenas, nunca nos dedicaban piropos o palabras que nos hiciesen sentir princesas. Nadie. Y no es que seamos feas, porque somos jodidamente exuberantes, simplemente es porque el resto del mundo, de la sociedad, tiene la puta manía de darlo todo por hecho y hacerte sentir siempre como una mierda. Y es un gran error. Me explico: Esta clarísimo que una madre va a querer a su hijo (exceptuando a la mía, claro), pero ese hijo siempre va a necesitar un _te quiero_ por su parte de vez en cuando. Porque las palabras dichas no son para dejarlas ahí, en el aire, es para que calen en nuestras almas. Y Daphne y yo casi ni teníamos de eso del poco amor que la sociedad nos daba.

Y, si a ti también te pasa esto, permíteme dejar aparcado por un momento mi historia para decirte algo serio: Tú eres alguien precioso. Siempre lo has sido. El problema no eres tú, es este mundo, que se ha convertido en algo feo y estúpido. Recuérdalo siempre.

Y, volviendo a mi relato... ¡Ah, sí! Me di una ducha rápida, me puse mi uniforme y salí de mi cuarto rumbo al despacho de Umbrigde. Tenía un par de dudas sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y aprovecharía para sonsacarle algo mientras me invitaba a una taza de té. Cuando llegué y toque la puerta, más por demostrar educación que por tenerla, Umbrigde contestó con un cantarín "_paaaasen_" desde detrás de la puerta. Entré en esa horrible estancia circular, toda llena de repipis platitos con gatitos y de paredes rosas. El olor a tinta y a té me hicieron suponer que andaría corrigendo trabajos o que sé yo. Perfecto, era el momento perfecto. Puse mi carita de niña buena y sonreí como sonríen los niños cuando quieren un caramelo.

—Buenos días profesora Umbrigde, pasaba por aquí para preguntarle un par de dudas sobre la asignatura.

—Estupendo querida, estupendísimo. Es la gente como tú, con ganas de aprender, las que merecen estar en este colegio. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti. Por cierto, ¿cómo esta?

¡Qué golfa la tía...! Ella también sabía jugar a sonsacar información y allí estaba, queriendo saber sobre su amante... ¡ups! Digo, sobre mi padre.

—Está bien, gracias por preguntar. La manda recuerdos. Y mi madre también.

Su sonrisa se borró de esa cara de sapo de un plumazo. Punto para la _moi..._

—Bien, señorita Parkinson, dígame que quiere.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron. Ambas miramos hacia la puerta y Umbrigde soltó un áspero "_pase_". La gran madera de roble se abrió, dando paso a... (Redoble de tambores) San Potter.

Sí, sí, vuestro "salvador" estaba ahí, con una cara de chupar limones que no podía con ella. No se alegraba para nada de vernos, pero Umbrigde parecía haber recuperado la felicidad de nuevo.

— Vaya, señor Potter, qué sorpresa.

—De sorpresa nada, vengo a cumplir con mi castigo.

Vaya con Potter... Menuda contestación... Se ve que en casa su madre no le había enseñado modales... ¡Ah, no, espera! ¡Que no tiene!

—Señor Potter, modere su lenguaje, y más delante de dos damas.

Potter me miró como quien mira a un elfo doméstico con trastornos mentales y algo ebrio. Maldito… más tarde no pensaría así de mí...

Umbrigde se levantó de su asiento, rodeando el escritorio de caoba para llegar a la puerta.

— Le pido disculpas, señorita Parkinson, espero que no le moleste que la deje unos segundos aquí con el señor Potter, voy a buscar un aula vacía donde pueda llevar a cabo su castigo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y tres veces más, MIERDA

—Claro...

Cuando Umbrigde salió, la tensión se apoderó del ambiente. Potter se había quedado encallado a cuatro pasos de la puerta, mirando al suelo, en silencio. Yo retorcía mis manos en la silla en la que me encontraba sentada. Odiaba los momentos de tensión, odiaba el silencio, odiaba a Gryffindor. Odiaba a Potter.

Decidí romper aquel momento haciendo lo segundo mejor que se me da hacer ( lo primero es obvio): putear a la gente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Resulta que ahora San Potter es un chico malo...

—Cállate Parkinson.

—Oh, cuida tu lenguaje Potter, no deberías hablar así a una dama.

—Cierto, pero aquí no hay ninguna dama, solo una serpiente ramera.

Ains... Que tierno Potter... Si creía que eso me iba a ofender iba listo...

—¡Uh! No sabes tú lo "ramera" que puedo ser... Ya te gustaría a ti que alguna leoncita fuese así de furcia contigo.

Potter dejó de mirarme con odio. Se puso blanco. _Touché_,_ Pansy, le has dado en su punto débil._

—No me digas que ninguna te ha dado amor... Vaya, creía que después del baile de navidad del año pasado, tu amiguito pobretón Weasley y tú habíais "triunfado" con las sosas de las Patil... ¡Oh! Pobre de vosotros.

— No todos somos tan promíscuos. Me gusta el amor, el cariño conseguido con un sentimiento real, no un polvo y adiós muy buenas...

¡Vaya! Potter era un sentimentaloide... Era de esperar.

—¿Sabes? Es esa actitud tuya, la de la vida es de color de rosa, la que te hace parecer patético en tu lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso.

—Cállate, sucia serpiente. Tú no sabes nada.

—Atrévete a callarme, malnacido.

Uf... ¡Qué negras se habían puesto las cosas! Ambos nos encontrábamos de pie, con las varitas en nuestras manos, preparados para atacar. El ambiente se había tornado más tenso si cabía, y cargado. Muy cargado. Nuestras miradas destilaban odio, y nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Era una lucha silenciosa por ver quién bajaría antes la guardia. Y yo, cansada de todo aquello, decidí guardar mi varita y salir de allí. Maldita la hora en que Umbrigde decidió dejar allí con...ese.

Cuando mi mano se encontraba justo encima del pomo, la manita de nena de Potter se cerró abruptamente en mi muñeca. Le miré con odio y duda, porque... ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

—Espera. Quédate.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, San Potter?

—Porque tú también quieres hacerlo.

¿Insinuación de _cara rajada_ Potter para que nosotros dos...? ¿PERDONA? .Vamos a ver, que el chaval, era guapete y de cuerpo no andaba mal, pero los había mejores. MUCHO mejores.

—¿Sabes Potter? Hablas de sentimientos como si los conocieses todos. Pero no es así, porque la pasión no es una mera sensación, es uno de los sentimientos más intensos y, a la vez, efímero.

—Demuéstramelo.

Mirar, no es que yo acate órdenes. De hecho soy YO quien las da. Pero que Potter te diga "_hazlo_" no es una orden, es siempre un reto. Porque aunque vaya de humilde por la vida, tiene ese toque canalla de los Slytherin que seduce. Así que, con la poca vergüenza que me quedaba por aquel entonces, le toqué el paquete. Y ATENCIÓN con la "varita" que Potter se gastaba... Si eso era ASI sin estar erecto, ¿cómo sería estando cachondo? Mi pregunta, queridos y morbosos lectores, fue contestada a los dos segundos de mi acción. Le miré con arrogancia, transmitiendo un _"¿Qué? ¿Me atrevía o no?"_ Y él me contestó con un gemidito furtivo. ¡Oh si... Potter en acción!

Acaricié su miembro por encima de sus pantalones suavemente, con cariño. La cosa se fue caldeando, Potter se apoyó en la mesa y me atrajo hacia él. Nos besamos. Fue un beso diferente, lleno de pasión, de furia. Nuestras lenguas eran una lucha furtiva. Por un lado, mi lengua danzaba en su boca sinuosamente, intrínsecamente. Era una serpiente buscando estrujar a su presa. Potter en cambio, hacía gala de ser un Gryffindor, acorralando y cansado a mi lengua, cual león. Mis manos seguían en su paquete, moviéndose cada vez más tempestuosamente. En un momento dado, noté las manos de Potter en mis hombros, haciendo presión hacia abajo para obligarme a arrodillarme.

Y no, eso no lo acepté. No por nada, simplemente porque eso me recordó al suceso en mi casa. Me recordó a Theodore. No, por ahí no.

Me aparté bruscamente de su agarre, y le miré con odio, con asco, con furia. Mis ojos iban a echar chispas de un momento a otro. Mi ritmo cardiaco aceleró, producto del pánico.

—¿Qué coño haces? ¡AQUÍ NADIE VA A ARRODILLARSE A COMÉRTELA!—le grité. Ese grito sonó quebrado, casi roto. Las imágenes de la deshonra que Nott se atrevió a hacerme en mi propio hogar volvían a mi mente. Me repugnó.

Intenté salir de allí por segunda vez, pero Potter debió pensar que a ver como coño recibía a Umbrigde así, cachondo perdido, porque volvió a agarrarme por la muñeca. Pero, esta vez, me giró hacia él con lentitud.

Su rostro me mostró unas facciones arrepentidas. La había cagado, y lo sabía. Apenado y confuso, llevó una de sus manos hacia mi pelo, colocándomelo detrás de mi oreja. Con dulzura. Con mimo. Se acercó a ella y me susurró, como si hubiese podido ver a través de mi alma. Como si él supiese el motivo de mi negativa.

—Tranquila, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras.

Oh... Potter no sólo era un sentimentaloide. Era un caballero. Normalmente los tíos así me gustaban más bien poco, pero paradójicamente, los únicos dos hombres que habían sido así conmigo, me habían hecho estremecer. Recordé por ello a Blaise... ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Noté una pequeña punzada en mi estómago… Daba igual...

Potter volvió a besarme. Besos dulces que habían empezado en mi cuello y que iban rumbo a mis labios. Sus manos, esta vez, no me presionaban, sino que me acariciaban. Yo le respondí ante eso, no sin reconoceros que lo hice con algo parecido al dolor que deja fracaso y algunas lagrimillas amenazando por escaparse.

Me perdí en sus caricias, las cuales me prodigaba en mis caderas, en mis piernas y subiendo por mis muslos.

Acabó bajo mi falda, acariciándome como si mi piel fuese el cabello suave de alguna mascota. Mientras, seguía besándome, endulzando con ello mis amargos recuerdos.

Mi vista se nubló, y también mis pensamientos. Había conseguido emocionarme a la vez que me daba placer.

Sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de mí como se introduce el amor en el corazón: con tacto, poco a poco, sutilmente. Mis caderas se pegaron a su mano. Quería más. Más de aquello que cura mis penurias y que el salvador del mundo mágico (y en ese momento MI salvador) me proporcionaba. Solté varios gemidos, porque el orgasmo se avecinaba. Potter sonrió y soltó un malicioso _"¿te imaginas que ahora aparece Umbrigde y nos pilla?"_ Ni que deciros tiene que ese morbo añadido y del que antes no había sido consciente, me hizo gemir más y llegar a un buen orgasmo.

Cuando sacó su mano de mi falda, se disponía a desabrocharse el pantalón. Le miré con lascivia y él, imprevisiblemente, paró de hacerlo. Se quedó estático. Mi cara de perra cambió a una de duda, porque... ¿Qué coño hacia? ¿Por qué paraba?

Rió con maldad, se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y, con esa parte canalla que tenía, propia de un Slytherin, habló:

—Así es como entiendo yo la pasión. Simple juego, complemento divisible del amor. La cuestión es que yo no soy de los que follan sin amor. Lo siento…

Me dejó boquiabierta. ¿¡PERO QUIÉN NARICES SE CREÍA PARA DESPRECIARME UN POLVO A MÍ!? Arregló sus ropas y se dispuso a salir, cuando unos ruidos tras la puerta nos anunciaron que Umbrigde volvía. Coloqué mi falda con rapidez y miré furtivamente con odio a Potter… maldito…me las pagaría.

Cuando Umbrigde entró, cubierta de arriba a abajo por moco de troll, nos miró extrañada a ambos. Parecía que nada había sucedido entre Potter y yo, pero a la vez se notaba la tensión.

—Perdónenme por mi ausencia, esos malditos gemelos Weasley acabaran con la reputación y el buen nombre de esta institución. ¡Ah Potter! Váyase de aquí, hoy se librará del castigo. Señorita Parkinson...

—Profesora Umbrigde, no se preocupe. El Señor Potter, en su ausencia, me ha explicado todas las dudas que tenía.

—Estupendo, al fin hace algo bueno. Pues márchense.

Ambos salimos del despacho de Umbrigde. Mis dudas de ese día quedaron resueltas. Potter era un maldito lobo con piel de cordero. Un héroe para el mundo mágico, un villano para mi autoestima. Le odio.


	7. Clases particulares

_Soy pelirroja y tengo 21 años. Vivo en Madrid y estoy estudiando, por tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y los personajes no me pertenecen._

_Odio los meses de Mayo y Junio. Sólo pueden significar una cosa en la vida de los universitarios: EXÁMENES. Estoy (y estaré) desaparecida por estos lugares, y pido perdón por ello. De nuevo agradezco los reviews y las alertas. Sois los que me dais la fuerza e inspiración, espero no defraudaros ;)  
_

* * *

_** Clases particulares.**  
_

_Querido lector_: si hay algo que me ha hecho gracia siempre en esta vida es aquella gente que piensa que sin amor no puede haber sexo. A toda esa gente le daría a probar mi propia medicina, esa en la que tú amas sin ser amado; a ver si pensaban igual…

Sé que cuando llegasteis a las páginas de este diario buscábais historias donde una doncella cortejaba y enamoraba al noble caballero. Ni qué decir que aquí esas chorradas no tienen cabida. El amor no es más que una absurda competición donde yo, ofídia entre las ofídias, he perdido y perderé. No lloréis por ello, yo ni me molesto en hacerlo.

La triste realidad es esta, simplemente hay que aceptarla.

En cada uno de los días que paso en este colegio he pensado las mil y una formas posibles en las que decir _Te Quiero_. Todas me han parecido absurdas a su manera, dándome cuenta con ello que los _Te Quiero_ no se dicen, se demuestran.

¿Desencantada con mi vida sentimental? Para nada. Mírate; tú sentirás pena por mí porque no encuentro a mi media naranja mientras que tú crees que sí. Pero, ¡cuidado! Quizás tu media naranja se está exprimiendo a otra mitad que no eres tú... Piénsalo…

Si me preguntas, te contestaré que no, no creo en eso de las almas gemelas. Si eso fuese cierto, con la de gente que me he tirado, ya la hubiese encontrado.

El caso; todos creemos que cuando sufrimos sólo sufrimos nosotros. Todos tenemos en mente que cuando nos va mal es porque el mundo está en nuestra contra. Que estamos solos y que nadie nos entiende. Ahora mira a tu alrededor: todo el mundo tiene problemas, solo que nadie tiene cojones a aceptarlos. Los Gryffindors pensarán que ellos sí que los tienen, porque se enfrentan a ellos... Patochadas... No es más valiente o noble el que lucha, sino el que sabe admitir una derrota. Para mi desgracia, los Slytherin sabemos lo que es el sabor amargo que deja la derrota en la boca, así lo aprendimos a base de experiencia, de esa que rompe y desgarra.

Yo lo aprendí, Daphne lo aprendió y media Sala Común de Slytherin lo aprendió. Hasta el jefe de nuestra casa. Y es que, queridos míos, el sufrimiento del alma es uno de los dolores más extendidos en el planeta.

Así me encontraba yo, meditando sobre todo esto en mi ronda nocturna (lo lógico cuando eres Prefecta y miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial). No os mentiré, adoraba esas rondas. Eran mi momento de soledad, donde pensaba en todo y en nada. Casi nunca se veía interrumpida, ya que Umbrigde había prohibido tantas cosas que hasta respirar era castigado.

Paseaba por el ala oeste, donde los pasillos eran alumbrados por la luz tenue de las antorchas y la luz que irradiaba la propia luna. Era tan idílica la escena que daban ganas hasta de vomitar purpurina.

Mis pasos resonaban entre las paredes largas y decoradas de aquel pasillo. Los cuadros y sus propietarios dormitaban o refunfuñaban por el ruido, depende de cada uno.

Poco a poco entendí que mi alma estaba pútrida, que la vida sólo era un largo camino plagado de pecados. Los había que se arrepentirían al final de sus vidas de haberlos cometido. Yo no sería de esas. Lo sabía. Mi vida era como aquel pasillo: repleto de representaciones, pero en el fondo, solitaria.

Un ruido parecido a un ligero sollozo me sacó de mi trance. Pude ver, a lo lejos y forzando la vista, un gran bulto negro sentado en la repisa de una ventana. Esta figura estaba iluminada por un hermoso _patronus_ con forma de cierva que jugueteaba junto a ese bulto, que debía ser una persona. Me acerqué empuñando mi varita porque, tonta no soy; ahí debía haber alguien diestro en la magia y podría atacarme.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Si, si, lo sé, pregunta ridícula donde las haya…

El sonido del sollozo se interrumpió y un _lumos _iluminó el rostro de aquel individuo. Era Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin. Mis nervios se calmaron. Siendo Snape nada malo podría pasar.

—Señorita Parkinson... ¿Qué hace usted a estas horas por aquí? ¿No sabe acaso que hay un toque de queda impuesto?

—Sí señor, de hecho yo soy quien hace que se cumpla. Soy prefecta y miembro de la Brigada.

—Perfecto.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, pudiendo ver sus rasgos. Sus ojos hundidos y negros se encontraban brillantes. Había estado llorando. La luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana, definía con sumo cuidado esa nariz afilada y ese mentón un poco elevado. Su pelo negro y grasiento caía por un lado del rostro, tapando su piel blanquecina y tirando a verdosa. En cualquier otro momento esta imagen me hubiese parecido siniestra, maligna y odiosa, pero en ese momento se me antojó bella. Ver a alguien superior a ti en un estado tan débil hace que simpatices con él, que su imagen de estricto y frio caiga como una máscara para mostrarnos su lado humano. Sentí algo parecido a la ternura y una empatía inaudita apareció en el centro de mi pecho. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero le comprendía. Sentirme despreciable y ver a alguien que jamás imaginé de una forma tan desgraciada me hizo sentir lástima y solidaridad con él.

Me senté frente a él, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Como cuando un niño espera a que le cuentes una historia maravillosa sobre dragones y aventuras. Como el maestro y la discípula que éramos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—No.

Fue claro. Fue contundente. Estaba rompiéndose poco a poco y yo estaba ahí, siendo espectadora de un show dantesco.

Quizá ese sentimiento de solidaridad con él, que pocas veces había tenido en mi vida, fue el que me arrancó a hablar.

—Mire, yo... Yo también me siento mal esta noche. ¡Joder!... Esta noche y todas. Mi vida es una miseria.

—No hable de lo que no conoce, Parkinson. Usted vive entre algodones. Nunca ha sufrido.

Le miré con curiosidad y algo de escepticismo. ¿Qué coño sabría él?

—Profesor, permítame decirle que está muy equivocado. Aquí todos me veis como una persona frívola, superficial y ninfómana. Pero nadie, ¿me oye? NADIE se ha parado nunca a preguntarme cómo me siento, qué es lo que siento o queé puede hacer por mí. NADIE. Usted creerá que vivo entre algodones, pero estoy tan jodida o más como usted. Porque yo también me siento sola. Pero mi soledad es peor que la de usted. Usted se dedica a encerrarse en sí mismo. Yo intento se aceptada por los demás, pero me rechazan. Sentirse sola en una masa es la peor de las soledades existentes.

Menudo discurso que le eché... Mi voz se había alzado y quebrado a lo largo de toda la perorata. Y no era para menos, había conseguido sincerarme con alguien por primera vez en la vida.

Mis ojos ardían, gritaban que dejase salir a las lágrimas. Pero no. Una serpiente nunca llora. Agaché mi cabeza con vergüenza y me abracé a mí misma. Todo lo que veía ahora era absoluta oscuridad. Era eso lo que necesitaba.

Sentí a mí alrededor unos brazos que me transmitían calor, en un intento frustrado de dar cariño.

—Perdóname.

En ese momento no lo pensé (ya sabéis lo impulsiva que soy en el momento y que analítica con el pasado), pero me aferré a su abrazo como si todo en mi mundo dependiese de ello. Mi voluntad dijo _¡Basta!_ y mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas como si aquello fuese una carrera. Noté como Snape apoyó su barbilla encima de mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con su fina y huesuda mano. Su voz áspera y sibilina resonó cerca de mi oído, y con un susurro cómplice me habló:

—También sabes lo que es ser odiado por todos, ¿verdad? Pero sobre todo, también sabes lo que es amar sin ser correspondida, ¿verdad, Parkinson?

—Si...

—Shhh...Cálmate niña.

Mis manos subieron hasta su cuello con el fin de aferrarme muchísimo más a su abrazo. Cómo dolía... Cómo dolía un jodido corazón roto... Y cómo calmaba saber que había alguien que me comprendía.

—Parkinson… Tu vida es tuya, tienes que vivirla a tu manera… Nada más importa.

—Y si piensa así, ¿por qué no lo pone usted en práctica?

El silencio se instauró entre el Profesor y yo. Le acababa de decir una verdad como un templo, las cosas como son. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas.

—¿Qué ganaría poniéndolo en práctica, Parkinson?

—¿Y qué perdería por hacerlo, profesor?

Si, cuando me ponía en plan cabezota no había quién me hiciese cambiar de opinión. Pero es lógico, ¿no? En ese rato que habíamos pasado abrazados, Snape me había dejado intuir que sufríamos por lo mismo: había alguien a quien queríamos, pero no éramos correspondidos. Un sinfín de nombres de mujer (y de hombre, también tengo que decirlo) aparecieron en mi cabeza, ordenados en una lista, para averiguar quién era el cabrón/a que le estaba haciendo eso a Snape. A eso también había que sumarle lo de su conducta. Si le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí misma, significaba que el Profesor Snape estaba haciendo algo sólo por ser aceptado por el resto; pero, ¿el qué?

Con suma delicadeza y para consolarme, Snape comenzó a acunarme en sus brazos. Su suave balanceo, su ternura en aquel gesto, su suave siseo para llamar a la calma me hizo perderme en un mar de tranquilidad e inconsciencia llamado sueño. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos, porque aquel lugar era, en ese momento, el paraíso de mi alma. No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, si sólo fue un minuto u horas. Como veis, el tiempo en compañía de Snape era relativo totalmente para mí.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, hinchados y rojos por el llanto, vi a Snape sumido en una melancolía que producía un corazón roto por la huida del amor de toda la vida. Titubeé porque, inconscientemente, habíamos traspasado las fronteras propias de una alumna y su profesor, pero no podía quedarme con la duda:

—¿Y quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Lily…

_Lily… Lily, Lily…_ le di muchas vueltas, pero no conocía a nadie que se llamase así. Sería alguien fuera del colegio o de Hogsmeade… No logré posicionar ese nombre en una cara que pudiera reconocer, pero aún así volví a agarrarme con fuerza a su cuello. Era mi única forma de transmitirle consuelo.

—Imagino quién es la persona que le atormenta, señorita Parkinson…

—Blaise.

Un momento, un momento, un momento…. ¿HABÍA DICHO BLAISE? ¿Blaise refiriéndome a Blaise Zabini? ¿Pero por qué había salido ese nombre si quería decir Draco? Snape se quedó a cuadros, no esperaba semejante respuesta. Y yo, tampoco. El suave vaivén de sus brazos paró en seco, debido a la sorpresa. Mi boca se resecó. ¿PERO QUE COÑO ME PASABA?

—Vaya, pensaba que usted sufría por el Señor Malfoy…

Y yo, y yo también lo pensaba querido Snapie, pero el subconsciente me ha delatado. Estaba sufriendo por amor hacia Draco y resulta que no le quería. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que sentía? _Son tus ansias de poder, Pansy… El chaval es guapo, rico, afamado. Saliendo con él lo tienes todo, y por eso te obcecas. Pero realmente quieres a Blaise… matarías por Blaise._ ¡Maldita voz de la conciencia! ¿Por qué coño no me lo había avisado antes? Cerré mis ojos y me acurruqué mucho más (si se podía) entre los brazos y el pecho de Snape. En la vida hay dos cosas que devastan por completo nuestra moral: una es el amor y la otra, la verdad. Y ¡tachán! La afortunada de vuestra protagonista (osea, YO) había provocado esas dos cosas en la misma noche. ¡BRAVO!

Perdida como estaba, en esos momentos sólo podía calmar mi dolor de la única forma que sabía: SEXO.

Posé mis manos en el pecho de Snapie _"el melancólico"_ y alcé mi cuello hacia arriba, para mirarle. Él agachó su cabeza para devolverme la mirada. Lo que no sabía es que yo no pretendía mirarle, sino robarle un beso.

Fue un choque de labios sorpresivo, furtivo. Fue una violación de mi lengua a sus labios, los cuales estaban fríos y estáticos. Me levanté un poco sobre mis rodillas, intentando avasallar su espacio. Pero Snapie no era de esos… Agarró mis hombros y me separó de él.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Parkinson?

Y no… a estas alturas no iba a decirle una burda mentira. O quizá… si.

—Me atrae esta situación, profesor. Siempre me han gustado los hombres maduros y expertos. Quiero sentir el mayor de los placeres ahora mismo. Y quiero sentirlo con usted.

Ni qué decir tiene que utilicé mi sensual voz de mujer encaprichada y mi mirada felina. Y ante esos encantos (¡oh, cuánto me quiero!) no se puede resistir nadie. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a NADIE.

Por eso no os debería sorprender saber que Snapie _"el melancólico" _me atrajo hacia sí, me besó con una furia incontrolable y palpó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus mortecinas manos como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tenía sed de amar. Y vaya que si tenía sed….

En cuestión de segundos nuestras ropas habían caído al suelo, y nos encontrábamos pegados a una pared. Las antorchas a nuestro alrededor habían sido apagadas, y solo la propia luz de la luna nos iluminaba. Snape no paraba de besarme con efusividad por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, desde mis senos hasta mi cuello. Ahora me había colocado de cara a la pared, mordiéndome con lascivia la nuca y los hombros. _Madre mía Snapie_, pensé, _mañana voy a tener el cuerpo entero de chupetones que conmemoren este pedazo de polvo que vamos a echar…_

Si. Por un momento olvidé todos mis problemas. Olvidé por qué había llorado, por qué me había sentido tan miserable y por qué estaba en esa situación con Snape. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí y que iba a disfrutarlo. Mi orgullo y prepotencia habían vuelto. Y lo iban a disfrutar tanto o más que yo.

Snape continuó besándome apasionadamente, mientras sujetó mis manos sobre mi cabeza. No pude hacer otra cosa que gemir…. ¡Vaya con Snapie el repaso que me estaba dando! Me estrujó completamente contra la pared y abrió mis piernas. El placer de sus caricias furtivas, dañinas y estrujadores unidos a la presión de mi pecho estampado contra la pared estaban haciendo que mi lívido se encontrase en niveles estratosféricos. Imaginaros pues, el gemido que procesé cuando sentí la "maestría" de Snape en mi interior, llegando desde atrás…

Embestidas fuertes, muy fuertes. Ganas locas de follar. La impaciencia era la que estaba poniendo el ritmo en ese baile frenético. Parecíamos dos actores de esas pelis porno que ven los muggles. La mano que le quedaba libre se clavó en mi cadera, haciendo que esta se despegase un poco de la pared. Mi cuerpo formaba un perfecto ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados que no podía estar quieto ni un segundo. Con su fuerte agarre Snape profundizaba más y más la penetración. Y yo sólo podía gemir. Mucho. Demasiado.

Cuando llegué al orgasmo, sentí que Snape salía de mí. Le escuché gruñir un deseoso y salvaje "_Lily_" mientras el producto de su orgasmo se derramaba en la zona baja de mi espalda. No me importaba, yo tampoco estaba pensando precisamente en él cuando me estaba penetrando…

Un maullido seguido de una luz lejana de un candil y la rasposa voz de Filch nos sacó de nuestra pompa erótica y placentera. Recogimos corriendo la ropa y, aún desnudos corrimos a escondernos a la primera aula vacía que encontramos. Sonreí cínicamente ante esta imagen. Parecíamos dos locos enamorados…. Que jodidamente patético. Nos vestimos rápidamente mientras escuchábamos como Filch se acercaba al aula. Con los nervios a flor de piel y todas las vestimentas colocadas, Snape me miró penetrantemente (no tanto como antes… por desgracia) y movió abruptamente su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Abrió la puerta del aula justo cuando Filch pasaba por ahí. Sustazo el que se pegó, dando un saltito del asombro.

—Profesor Snape… es usted… había oído ruidos extraños por esta zona.

—Si señor Filch, y la señorita Parkinson también. Es prefecta y está haciendo su ronda. Nos encontrábamos mirando por las aulas qué o quién ha provocado dichos ruidos.

—Bien…bien... Pueden irse a descansar… la Señora Norris y yo seguiremos paseando hasta dar con la ratita que haga ruido.

¡Puaj!… tragué saliva. Ese hombre me daba un asco tremendo… Seguro que si nos hubiese visto, se hubiese quedado mirando, como un voyeaur. Cuando se marchó, Snape salió del aula y yo le seguí, quedando ambos parados en el pasillo, ese que había sido testigo de nuestro encuentro.

—Retírese a dormir, Parkinson. Está a punto de amanecer y le convendría dormir. Recuerde que a primera hora tiene clase conmigo.

¡Já! Ahora iba de digno. Ahora me hablaba como si hace apenas una hora no me estuviese rompiendo la vagina a pollazo limpio… Ni corta ni perezosa le iba a dar su contestación correspondiente, con mi voz más de zorra, claro:

—No se preocupe profesor. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. Además, he de poner en práctica lo aprendido en las clases particulares…

Por si os interesa, sí, a partir de entonces decidí desabrochar los botones de mi camisa para dejar una buena vista de mi canalillo desde su asiento en las clases de pociones. Y si, las "_clases particulares_" como esta, se repitieron…


	8. ¿Cómo coño ha podido pasar eso?

**Discraimer**:_ Soy pelirroja y tengo 21 años. No nado en una piscina llena de billetes, por tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Muchísimas Gracias a todos/as que me leéis, dejáis reviews y marcáis la historia como favorita. Gracias a vosotros el nivel de mi imaginación se dispara y puedo escribir historias como esta._

_Y recordar: Cada vez que dejáis un review, una musa (diosa de la inspiración) entra por mi ventana, me tira un libro a la cabeza y me grita: ¡ESCRIBE! Así que ya sabéis…_

* * *

_**¿CÓMO COÑO HA PODIDO PASAR ESO?**_

Muchas veces, cuando me despierto, me hago a mí misma preguntas que no sé a ciencia cierta si tendrán respuesta: _¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde voy?_ Y la que más quebraderos de cabeza me da: _¿Cómo coño ha podido pasar eso?_ Si, es una de las preguntas más recurrentes en mi vida, para que engañarnos. Y, en estos momentos, me encontraba con esa última pregunta en mi mente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y boqueando con un pez fuera del agua. El tiempo se había detenido y empezaba a pensar que mi corazón también se había parado.

¿CÓMO COÑO HA PODIDO PASAR ESO?

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO, DAPHNE?

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Es un tema bastante serio. Y deja de boquear, ¡Por Merlín!, que pareces de esas muñecas hinchables que Crabbe y Goyle se compran en el mundo muggle...

Y es que, queridos lectores, cómo para no gritar ante semejante revelación... ¡¿Daphne Greengrass, embarazada?! A la muy guarrilla le gustaba el _"aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"_ con cualquiera y así había pasado, que ahora se encontraba en tal embrollo... En serio, ¿cómo coño ha podido pasar eso?

—Pero, pe-pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir al que te ha dejado preñada? ¿Y a tus padres?

—Joder Pansy, pareces tú a la que le ha tocado el "premio gordo"... Pues he pensado tenerlo y casarme con el padre este verano, comprarme una casita en el Londres muggle y ser feliz lejos del mundo mágico.

—¿¡QUÉ! ¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES DICES?

La muy zorra se empezó a reír descaradamente en mi cara. Me había tomado el pelo y, gilipollas de mí, me lo había tragado.

—¿De verdad crees que iba a hacer eso? Ni en broma…

Volvió a reír de nuevo mientras apartaba grácilmente su melena hacia atrás. Siempre fue la más coqueta de las dos y lo demostraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Osea, siempre.

—Mira Daphne, no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila. ¡ES UN PUTO EMBARAZO! Y ni siquiera sabes de quién te has quedado preñada, y…y…

—Tranquilízate. Voy a abortar. Te advierto: Nadie excepto tú y mi hermana lo sabéis. Así que cierra la boca. Solamente te lo he contado para que me cubras. Mañana iré a Hogsmeade y desde allí cogeré un traslador a San Mungo. Para la hora de la cena estaré pululando otra vez por aquí. Es pan comido.

La miré como un hipogrifo mira a una florecilla: torpemente y torciendo la cabeza hacia un lateral, sin comprender nada. Porque sí, un embarazo era (y es) a nuestra edad una putada, pero… no sé…prácticamente se lo ha buscado, ¿no? A mí esas cosas no me pasaban, desde luego. Tomaba precauciones y siempre tenía a mano pociones anticonceptivas, por si acaso fallaban. Me guardaba bien las espaldas de embarazos y enfermedades venéreas, como debería hacer todo el mundo. Asimilé todo lo que me dijo de nuevo, desde el principio. Estaba embarazada… Iba a abortar… Me lo decía para que la cubriese… Un momento… ¿cubrirla de qué?

—Daphne, ¿de qué o quién narices quieres que te cubra? Mañana es sábado, ni hay clase ni la gente estará por aquí, estarán en Hogmeade o viendo el partido de Quidditch, juega Ravenclaw y Hufflepaff, en mi opinión, dos equipos absurdos, pero…

—¡PAAAAAANSY!

Daphne interrumpió mi perorata. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y cuando estoy nerviosa hablo por los codos. Siempre. Miré a Daphne con ojitos de gatito mimoso, implorando perdón por ser tan jodidamente paranoica. Daphne curvó sus labios hacia arriba, en forma de sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se me antojó mezquina…

—Pansy, tienes que cubrirme en una cita. Quedé en ir a Hogsmeade con Zabini

Volví a boquear y mis ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos.

Esperar. Si, si. Aquí viene. Parada cardíaca en 3, 2, 1…

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, solazo en lo alto del cielo de principios de mes de Junio de mi asombroso y maravilloso quinto curso. Con los exámenes hechos y realizado los TIMO'S, todos los alumnos del genial colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería podíamos darnos el gustazo de salir y bla,bla,bla. ¿En serio creíais que yo podría escribir algo tan bucólico? Ni en sueños.

Sí, era sábado por la mañana. Hacía un calor que derretiría a cualquier ser humano. Aunque me había vestido con camiseta de tirantes y sandalias, elegir un pantalón vaquero largo no fue acertado. NADA ACERTADO. Me estaba asando.

Bueno, continúo. Me dirigía yo sola (bueno no, me acompañaba un matojo de nervios en mi estómago) hacia _Las Tres Escobas_, donde la irresponsable, insufrible e inmadura de mi amiga Daphne Greengrass había concertado una cita con Blaise Zabini.

BLAISE ZABINI.

Ese chico por el que sentía algo y hasta hace escasamente meses me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Daphne? ¿Por qué tenía que pegarse tanto a los tíos que me molaban? Primero fue Draco, ahora Blaise…. ¡Por Merlín! En cuanto la vea le echo un _Crucio _encima…

Apoyé mi mano en la pesada puerta de la taberna, y empujé para poder abrirla. En cuanto lo hice, el ambiente de jolgorio y felicidad provocada por los dulces vapores del alcohol invadió todos mis sentidos. _Las Tres Escobas _estaba repleto de gente. Pero repleto, repleto. De eso que tiras un alfiler dentro y se pinchan ocho personas. Busqué a Blaise en la barra y entre las mesas, sin éxito. _No, si encima llegará tarde_, pensé con resignación. Y justo en ese momento sentí una mano rodear mi cadera, desde atrás. Me giré asustada para encontrarme con la sonrisa más brillante, arrogante, espectacular, atrayente y enigmática que unos ojos como los míos han podido ver. Su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Blaise.

Quedé atontada. _Joder… ¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy? _Con semejante visión, no pude articular palabra. Encima su mano seguía en mi cadera, provocándome escalofríos, como si su tacto quemase mi piel.

—Hola preciosa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¡Ay, Blaise! ¡Tómame aquí mismo! _No, no, tenía que concentrarme. Que estuviese arrebatador no significa que me ofreciese tan fácilmente a él. Tenía que concentrarme. _Si, concéntrate, maja._

—Pu…Pues… Es que…

Estupendo, balbuceé. Soy increíblemente estúpida. Blaise lo notó y se acercó a mi oído, susurrándome con sensualidad y su voz varonil un _¿Has venido por mí, muñeca_? Mis bragas, en ese momento, se pusieron a bailar la Polka.

—Sí, te estaba buscando…

Su ego subió como la espuma, lo vi en su forma de mirarme y de sonreírme. Maldito Zabini… Mi orgullo Slytherin hizo acto de presencia y el veneno de mi lengua corrió por mi lengua. Sonreí con altanería. ¡Oh! Me adoro.

—A ver Zabini, no te emociones. Te buscaba a ti porque Dafne me ha dicho que habíais quedado.

—Sí, una cita.

Le miré con odio. ¿Quién narices se creía? La verdad es que me dolió que lo considerase una cita. Porque en las citas (por lo menos en las que Daphne y yo teníamos con los tíos) se follaba. Y eso solo podía significar… _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._ Una rabia irracional se apoderó de mí. Porque eso si que NO LO IBA A CONSENTIR.

—Mira, como quieras llamarlo. La cuestión es que Daphne no puede venir. ¡Oh, qué pena!, y bla, bla, bla. La cuestión es que te buscaba para decirte que no podrá venir, así que puedes volver ya a la Sala Común. Te ha dejado tirado Blaise, asúmelo.

Sonrió ladeadamente mientras rodaba sus ojos. Le había querido humillar exponiéndole los hechos: Daphne no iba a aparecer. Se había quedado tirado, solo. Eso tenía que humillarlo. ¡ESO HUMILLA A CUALQUIERA!

—Y dime, preciosa ¿por qué no ha podido venir Daphne? ¿No se habrá quedado embarazada y se ha marchado a abortar justamente hoy, verdad?

¡¿CÓMO? ¿Blaise lo sabía? ¡Pero si sólo lo sabíamos la enana Greengrass y yo! ¿Cómo narices se ha enterado?¿Cómo coño ha podido pasar eso?

Mi cara en ese momento tuvo que ser un poema, porque Zabini soltó una estridente (en realidad fue melodiosa) carcajada…

—Nena…. Daphne no está embarazada…Quizá ahora este en ese momento en el que lo intentas, retozando entre las sábanas del perturbado de Nott. Te ha mentido. Y veo que lo ha hecho muy bien, recuérdame que la felicite cuando la vea.

—¿Y por qué me iba a mentir? ¿EH? ¡Soy su amiga! Jamás me mentiría.

—Preciosa…. Yo se lo pedí.

¡Por Merlín! Soy Pansy Parkinson. Estoy acostumbrada a que los tíos hagan cualquier cosa por mí. Tengo un cuerpo envidiable, no es por nada que me adoren. Pero jamás, en todos estos años que llevo en Hogwarts, ningún tío había recurrido a mi mejor amiga para hacerme una encerrona. Ninguno se había tomado tantas molestias en tenerme sólo para él. Nadie había llegado a ser tan genial como para que se le ocurriese semejante idiotez. Nadie, excepto Blaise.

Quedé sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida. Porque eran en estos detalles en los que Blaise sobresalía de entre todos los hombres del mundo. Pequeños detalles que poco a poco marcaban la diferencia. Si, podría ser la típica cita que todo alumno ha tenido alguna vez: Tomar una cerveza de mantequilla (o dos) en _Las Tres Escobas_. Pero quizá sea el sitio o la situación lo de menos, quizá lo único importante sea la compañía.

Debí quedarme callada y ausente bastante tiempo, pensando en todo ello, porque cuando volví a prestar atención, ya me encontraba sentada en una mesa con él mirándome fijamente. Sus labios gruesos pedían a gritos ser besados. En ese momento me juré a mí misma que no volvería a probar otro chocolate que no fuese el de su boca. _Ñam…_

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué le has pedido a Daphne que me mintiese?

—Me apetecía tomar algo teniendo buena compañía, poder entablar una conversación inteligente y disfrutar del día. De vez en cuando está bien eso de estar con una chica que no te quiere sólo por tu físico, ya me entiendes…

Sonrió con soltura y me guiñó un ojo… Madre mía… si volvía a hacer eso juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no serían buenas…

Encima de la mesa aparecieron dos cervezas de mantequilla. Deliciosas. Sublimes. A su temperatura justa. Comenzamos a beber y a charlar de temas insustanciales. De todo y de nada. Del tiempo que hacía, de cómo nos había ido en los exámenes, de cómo el pelo de la sangre-sucia Granger estaba cada vez más enredado… Risas, miradas y quizás alguna que otra caricia furtiva. Más cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa, más conversaciones, más sonrisas. Más Blaise en mi vida.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llegamos. _Cuatro maravillosas horas en el paraíso… _Me sentía en una nube, en paz conmigo misma, siendo yo, solamente yo. Es cierto que hice algún que otro comentario venenoso, pero ¿qué es una serpiente sin un poco de veneno? Pues eso.

Tras un chascarrillo suyo y una risa por parte de los dos, nuestras miradas decidieron fijarse la una en la otra. Sus ojos marrones me incitaban al pecado, a caer en la lujuria. Sus labios gritaban silenciosamente un _"¡Bésame, baby!"_ . Su mano viajó desde la mesa a mi oreja, para colocarme un mechón de mi melena tras ella. Con dulzura, con cuidado. Tal y como lo soñé aquella vez… Esperar. ¡EL SUEÑO! ¡Joder, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de preguntárselo! _¡Hurra por Pansy!_ Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rubor (sólo un poquito) y mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a él. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle _eso_ sin ser tan… directa?

—Blaissse…

—¿Ssssi, muñeca?

¡Uy!, su voz había sonado como un poco gangosa… y ahora que lo pienso, la mía también…. Arrastrábamos las "_s"_ de las palabras y… ¡Oh, genial! ¡ESTABAMOS BORRACHOS! Buah, qué más daba…

—Blaissse… ¿Tú y yo….hemossss follado alguna vez?

Blaise se puso serio de repente. _Mierda…_ no debería haber dicho nada… Parecía que con esa frase le había quitado la borrachera de un plumazo.

—No. Tú y yo nunca hemos follado Pansy. Lo que tú y yo hemos hecho ha sido el amor.

—Venga Blaise, es lo mismo…

—No, no lo es.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?.

—¿Acaso no la ves?

—No.

Blaise se levantó de su silla, algo enfadado. Joder… ¿por qué tuve que sacar esa conversación? Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando. Me miró con rencor mientras negaba con su cabeza. Busqué sus ojos y, al encontrarlos, vi un brillo nuevo que durante las cuatro horas pasadas no había visto. Vi decepción.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la taberna, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Me quedé a cuadros dentro del bar, sentada en la silla, boqueando como una gilipollas. ¿Cómo coño ha podido pasar eso? Respiré sonoramente un par de veces, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Y, cuando lo tuve claro, corrí.

Corrí tras Blaise, porque con él estaba mi todo. En esas cuatro horas me había demostrado que para él la máscara de superioridad y frivolidad que muestro al mundo no existe. Para él no soy Pansy Parkinson, la serpiente con ninfomanía. Para él era Pansy. Su Pansy. A aquella que le sigue gustando los cuentos de princesas y caballeros, la que sigue utilizando colonia con aroma de fresa. La que sigue pensando que un peluche es adorable aunque no lo diga. Era aquel que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para observarme en la lejanía. Era aquel que me llamaba y llamaría _Preciosa_ aunque apareciese llena de barro y despeinada, como si me hubiese pegado con una banshee en el Bosque Prohibido.

Me jode reconocerlo, pero lo reconozco: Mientras corría un montón de lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, amenazando con salir. Recordé cientos de momentos de mi vida mientras corría. Recordé el ¿sueño? en el que Blaise y yo éramos co-protagonistas, la conversación con Snape sobre el amor…

Corrí hasta que lo alcancé. En la entrada del pueblo, justo antes de tomar el sendero rumbo a Hogwarts. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi pecho bajaba y subía violentamente. Paré en seco y grité todo lo que mi garganta me dejó.

—¡BLAISE!

Zabini se giró, enseñándome su rostro derrotado. Y ahí fue cuando el alma se me cayó a los pies.

—¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya lo has dicho todo.

Aquí viene, aquí llega.

Un ruido que sólo suena en mi cabeza.

Un dolor que sólo se siente en mi pecho.

Un corazón que se rompe. El mío. En mil y un pedazos.

Por él.

Por Blaise.

* * *

_P.D: Este capítulo no ha tenido nada erótico- festivo. Lo sé, lo sé, no es propio de Pansy. También sé que lo esperáis, pervertidos/as… Pero me ha encantado escribirlo. Es un hecho. Prometo compensaros en el próximo _

_Tengo unas cuantas cosillas que citar antes de dejaros seguir con vuestras vidas:_

_He leído por ahí no se qué cosa de censura en FanFiction ¿Podría algún alma cándida contarme un poco de qué va? Temo porque puedan borrar este fic, la verdad._

_He puesto portadilla a los fic's ¡Bieeeeeen! Espero que os gusten ^^_


	9. Ofidiofilia

**Discraimer**:_ Soy pelirroja y tengo 21 años. No soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (¡Oh!)_

_Muchísimas Gracias a todos/as que me leéis, dejáis reviews y marcáis la historia como favorita. Gracias a vosotros continuo aquí. En serio, me costó muchísimo decidirme a publicar, pero ahora no me arrepiento de nada. Vuestros__ reviews me alegran los días, sois geniales._

* * *

_**Ofidiofilia.**_

¿Cómo se cura un corazón roto? ¿Con tiritas? ¿Operándolo? ¿O simplemente no tiene cura posible y es, con el tiempo, que nos acostumbramos al dolor que produce? No tengo respuestas para esas preguntas, _querido lector_. Lo que sí que tengo es mi historia para contaros. Y también, en esta ocasión, la historia de Astoria.

Nunca os he hablado de ella. La verdad es que, hasta este mismo momento, no había hecho falta. Pero hoy, me apetece.

¿Quién es Astoria? Astoria Greengrass es la hermana de mi queridísima amiga Daphne. Siempre nos tuvimos un odio increíble que, si bien no era verbal, era moral. Entre ella y yo nunca hubo insultos, pero si miradas de rivalidad insana y putadas. Como aquella vez que le eché un encantamiento reductor a su ropa en la primera semana de cuarto curso... _simplemente genial._

Pero el acontecimiento que os voy a contar cambió tremendamente la visión que tuve de ella. Para mí siempre fue enana, mimada, estirada, pedante, engreída, borde... Superficial. Pero a partir de aquí comprendí que, en realidad, Astoria no era más que un reflejo de mí misma. Tal cual.

Comenzaré por donde siempre se comienza las historias: por el principio.

Me encontraba en mi casa, tras haber finalizado (por fin) mi quinto año en Hogwarts. La encerrona y desencuentro que tuve con Blaise me dejó, sencillamente, devastada. Me pasaba el día encerrada en mi habitación, llorando y preguntándome como podría dibujar yo ahora un camino a seguir en mi vida. Buscaba una luz que alumbrase mi oscuridad, sabiendo que el único lucero posible era Blaise. En serio, el mal de amores es una mierda (ahora entendéis mi promiscuidad, ¿verdad? ¡Da menos quebraderos de cabeza!)

Entre sollozo y sollozo en mi almohadón, un repiqueteo en mi ventana me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Un hermoso ejemplar de lechuza albina se encontraba allí mirándome, esperando ansiosa a entregarme el pergamino que colgaba de su patita. Me levanté de mi cama y abrí la ventana. El motivo de tal carta no podía ser, para mí, menos alentador:

_Querida Pansy:_

_Esta noche, fiesta en mi mansión. Tienes que venir, mis padres no estarán en todo el fin de semana y he conseguido que vengan a dar un concierto en privado The __Weird Sisters__. Habrá multitud de chicos guapos (guiño, guiño). Te vendrá bien. Te quiere._

_Daphne._

Genial... Tenía tan pocas ganas de ir a una fiesta... Era horrible.

Sin embargo (y tú deberías saberlo) mi según nombre es frivolidad. Así que, con mi mejor sonrisa (forzada, claro), al caer la noche vestí mi cuerpo con el vestido más ceñido de mi armario, pinté mis labios del rojo más seductor y me calcé los zapatos con más tacón del universo. Me disfracé de seducción. Y de seducir iría la situación.

A las nueve en punto cogí unos cuantos polvos flú en mi mano y viajé a la _Mansión Cheshire_, la casa de la familia Greengrass.

* * *

La bienvenida que recibí no podía ser más espectacular. Una música atronadora maullaba desde las guitarras de _The __Weird Sisters_. Las luces habituales de la mansión habían sido sustituidas por unas lucecitas parpadeantes de colorines. La gente saltaba y movía sus cuerpos al compás delirante que marcaban las notas de aquella canción rockera. La mansión se convirtió en una fiesta descomunal donde el vicio y la perversión harían, tarde o temprano, su aparición.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Quizás sí que me venía bien venir a bailar y charlar con tíos buenorros (y quien dice hablar dice follar…). Conseguí una copa de whisky de fuego y me dispuse a adentrarme en el centro de la pista, pero una mano me lo impidió. Al girarme me encontré con la sonrisa (algo ebria) de Daphne.

—¡Paaaaansy! ¡Al final has venido! ¡Qué alegría!

—Si, al final me he animado.

—¡Estupendo! Puedes subir a mi habitación para dejar el bolso o por si necesitas algo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Si Daphne, muchas gracias.

Me dio un beso a modo de despedida y se marchó. Me encantaba Daphne cuando se emborrachaba. Se trasformaba en una persona totalmente diferente a la que fingía ser. Su amabilidad y cortesía llegaban a ser apabullantes cuando bebía.

Haciendo caso a la anfitriona, subí por las grandes escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las habitaciones. Si abajo todo era luces y sonido atronador, la planta de arriba se encontraba tímidamente alumbrada y desierta. A allí llegaba el sonido de la fiesta como un ruido lejano y embotado. Era un buen lugar para ocultarse. Perfecto. Entre las tinieblas.

Según avanzaba por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Daphne, el sonido de ambiente de la fiesta se hacía más y más lejano, dando paso a un sonido más nítido, más cercano. El sonido de un sollozo. Al escucharlo, paré en seco mi caminata y busqué a tientas el lugar de procedencia. En mi búsqueda me encontré frente a una puerta de roble entreabierta, de donde un pequeño haz de luz salía. Abrí con cuidado y me la encontré.

Ahí estaba: una mata de pelo caoba tapaba la cara de una cría de unos catorce años de edad. Se encontraba abrazada a sus rodillas encima de su cama, vestida con un camisón y sollozando sin consuelo. La reconocí al instante. _Es mi momento de destilar veneno_, pensé.

—Vaya vaya... Pero qué ven mis ojos... la pequeña Greengrass llorando... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Se le ha roto el vestidito a tu muñequita o quizás se te han roto las tacitas para jugar a la hora del té con tus peluches? Espera, ya sé: te has dado cuenta ya de que tienes que jugar sola porque no tienes amigas, ¿verdad?

Sonreí maliciosamente. Joder, me encantaba ser cruel.

Esa mata de pelo acaobado se alzó, dejando ver los ojos más enigmáticos que en el mundo mágico y muggle pueden existir. Ese color verde esmeralda brillaba con luz propia. Esas largas y negras pestañas enmarcaban esa mirada de odio que la susodicha propietaria me estaba profesando.

Y, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, su voz cortó el ambiente. Con seriedad. Con convicción. Su carita de ángel se convirtió en la del diablo mismo.

—Cállate puta arpía. No sabes nada de mí.

—Te equivocas. Si que sé algo. Que eres una malhablada. Tus padres quedarán desolados... Mira que educar a su princesita entre algodones para que termine hablando así... ¡Qué horrible!

Una sonrisa ladina, sádica, tétrica, apareció en su carita. Me asusté. Era como si en ese momento Astoria se hubiese transformado por un microsegundo en Nott.

—Al menos mis padres se preocuparan por mí. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo, Parkinson?

¿Veis? Las serpientes somos así. Damos donde duele. Donde duele de verdad, no donde creemos que va a doler. Habría sido más lógico que Greengrass hubiese hecho algún comentario peyorativo acerca de mi promiscuidad. Pero ella sabía que eso no me iba a doler. En cambio, recordarme el poco trato y el inexistente cariño que mis padres me profesaban... Eso sí que había sido un golpe bajo. _Touché Greengrass..._

La miré seriamente, sin rastro alguno de la sonrisa sardónica que antes portaba. Me acerqué peligrosamente a la orilla de su cama mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Nos mirábamos con odio, con rivalidad, con asco, con unas ganas locas de lanzarnos las manos al cuello y enzarzarnos en una pelea violenta, barriobajera.

—Das pena, ¿Lo sabías, Greengrass?

—Sí Parkinson, te encargas de recordármelo siempre que puedes…

—¿Qué narices te pasa?

—¿Ahora a parte de puta eres psicóloga, Parkinson?

Reí pesadamente ante semejante ocurrencia. _Maldita Astoria… _Era toda una serpiente: no se fiaba de nadie. Volví a mirarla de arriba abajo:

—No, no soy psicóloga. Pero encontrarte berreando cual bebé, con ese look de quinceañera deprimida… Pues me hace pensar que muy bien no estás, la verdad.

Me senté en la orilla de su cama, esperando que comenzara a relatarme todas sus penurias una por una. Suspiró con resignación y me miró con fastidio. Asimiló el hecho de que cuando el enemigo te ve derrotado y te ofrece ayuda en vez de humillarte más, ese enemigo merece respeto y confianza por tu parte. La rivalidad no está reñida con la nobleza, _queridos_…

—Me gusta un tío pero no me hace caso, ¿Contenta, Parkinson?

Volvió a resoplar, a agachar su cabecita y a abrazarse a sus rodillas. Me quedé observando ese arrullo de tristeza. A vosotros no os puedo engañar: en ese momento, Greengrass despertó cierta ternura en mí. Se sentía y se veía igual a como me había visto y sentido yo esa misma mañana. _Menuda mierda… _Crucé mis piernas y me acomodé mejor en la cama._ Hora de sincerarse…_

—¿Sabes Greengrass? Yo estoy igual. Bueno, igual no… peor. Te lo resumiré: creía que me gustaba un tío, pero resulta que en realidad me gusta otro que lleva años coladito por mí. Y yo, en vez de decirle que también estoy loquita por sus huesos, la cago constantemente en su presencia. Cómico, ¿verdad?

Sonreí desganada y ella levantó su cabeza para fijarse en mí. No sé si había creído o no mis palabras, pero yo al menos lo había intentado…

—¿Quién, Parkinson? ¿Quién es él? ¿Malfoy?

—No, no es Malfoy. Es Zabini. Estoy jodida por culpa de Blaise Zabini.

Ambas sonreímos con desgana. Menudas imbéciles… Éramos guapas (yo más, claro está), teníamos cierto reconocimiento en Hogwarts, ¿por qué llorar por un sólo tío cuando podíamos tener cientos a nuestros pies? Pues ahí, queridos lectores, es cuando te das cuenta de que estas enamorado/a… Cuando no piensas en los demás.

—¿Y tú, Greengrass? ¿Por quién lloras?

—Por Nott.

¡¿QUÉ? ¡A LA MOCOSA DE GREENGRASS LE MOLA EL SÁDICO DE NOTT! No sé que me espantaba más, que le molase un psicópata y futuro asesino en serie o que ese psicópata fuera el novio de su hermana. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a la gente por la cabeza? Me levanté de la cama con cara de terror y boqueando como un pez.

—Pero, ¿Qué dices? No puede gustarte Nott. No, no, no, no…

—Joder Parkinson, lo sé. Sé que es el novio e mi hermana. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Es tan… caballeroso…

—Greengrass, los caballeros no se toman ciertas libertades con las damas, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Como deshonrarlas en sus propias casas.

_Touché Pansy._ Ahora la que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua era Greengrass. Su cara iba perdiendo color con cada segundo que pasaba. Y sus preciosos ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas oculares en cualquier momento. Mi respiración se había vuelto rápida, agitada. Solamente recordar aquel episodio de mi vida me daba náuseas. Un calor sofocante se instaló por todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se bañaban poco a poco en un agüilla salada a la que nunca reconocería como lágrimas, y mi cuerpo temblaba de esa mezcla explosiva entre rabia y pánico.

Noté como Greengrass me abrazaba por la espalda, me guiaba hasta su cama y me tumbaba junto a ella. Me abrazó con cariño, con dulzura. Dándome apoyo. Como cualquier hermanita pequeña haría con su hermana mayor. Lloré acurrucada a su lado, deshaciendo mi peinado y echando a perder mi maquillaje.

Estar así me recordó tanto a la vez que lloré junto a Snape…

—Greengrass…

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres virgen?

—Si.

—Pues que no se entere Nott de eso.

Ambas reímos amargamente ante semejante ocurrencia.

—Bueno Parkinson, dejar de ser virgen tiene solución…

¿No os recuerda esa frase a algo, queridos lectores? ¿No se os ha hecho muy… _familiar_? Sí, el orgullo Slytherin siempre presente. El veneno siempre en nuestra lengua. Las palabras siempre dichas sin medida. Sonreímos pícaramente.

Se acercó a mí con timidez, portando la inexperiencia de su edad como bandera. Atrapé sus labios con los míos y mis manos viajaron hasta sus muslos descubiertos. Comencé a subir su camisón y ella a bajar el escote de ajustado vestido. El calor de la situación se instauró en el ambiente, y el morbo de ser descubiertas ahí, a dos señoritas de alta alcurnia, en una actitud demasiado amigable, sólo hacía subir nuestro lívido.

No, no os engañéis. Que estuviésemos liándonos entre nosotras no significaba que fuésemos lesbianas. No tiene nada malo serlo, pero no era nuestro caso. Con el tiempo Greengrass demostraría que, al igual que a mí, nos encantaban los hombres. (¡Y qué hombres!)

Tomé las riendas de la situación, más por ser la que tenía experiencia de las dos que por otra cosa. Mientras continuábamos el beso, me inclinaba poco a poco sobre ella, para acabar ambas tumbadas en su cama. Acariciaba su piel con cuidado, con suavidad, con dulzura. Dibujaba con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de su cuello, de sus pechos, de su cintura. Era un deleite. Sus labios rojos sabían a arándanos al besarlos, y sus dedos se deslizaban por mi piel como si fuese de cristal, como si temiese romperme. Los pequeños gemidos que saqué de su boca al acariciar sus pechos me erizaron la piel…

¡Por Merlín! Esto era seducción, lujuria, erotismo en estado puro… Seguí embebiéndome de placer, de caricias en su espalda, que se curvaba para mí. Mis dedos viajaron hasta su vientre, el cual se contrajo de placer, de miedo. Paré mis caricias, mis besos en su cuello y la miré fijamente. Mis ojos negros se encontraron con el verdor de sus pupilas. Eran piedras preciosas en aquella habitación en penumbras. Mi voz estaba algo ronca, entrecortada. Mis palabras apenas querían salir de mi garganta. Quería continuar con aquel juego.

—Greengrass…

—Astoria. Llámame Astoria. No creo que después de llegar aquí tengamos que seguir con formalismos, Pansy.

Sonreí. _Joder con Astoria…_ me estaba poniendo a cien… Anteriormente me había acostado con muchas mujeres, no era mi primera vez. Sin embargo, Astoria era la pasión personificada. Volví a intentarlo. Quería comérmela allí mismo, ahora.

—Astoria…

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad quieres que siga?

—Pansy... Hazlo. Ahora.

Dicho y hecho.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua por el interior de sus muslos, blancos y tersos. Suspiros mezclados con gemiditos abandonaban sus labios. Su espalda se arqueaba más y más. Estaba gozándolo. Sonreí picaronamente mientras me acercaba más y más a su sexo. Lo acaricié, lo besé, lo lamí. Lo toqué con mis dedos poco a poco, introduciéndolos con cuidado, hasta que los gemidos de Astoria me pidieron que continuase intensamente. Mis dedos salían y entraban, salían y entraban, al compás que marcaba la adrenalina acumulada en nuestras venas. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando saqué mis dedos de su interior, Astoria me empujó violentamente sobre su colchón. Nuestros rostros se encontraban cerca, muy cerca. _Demasiado cerca. _Sonrió a quemarropa cerca de mis labios.

—Es mi turno de darte placer, _Pansy…_

Sus manos buscaban con desesperación mi cuerpo. Sus dedos palpaban todos y cada uno de los centímetros de mi cuerpo. Yo me dejaba hacer, dejaba que su inexperiencia me inundara._ Astoria es como yo: salvaje, pasional, ardiente. _

En ese momento éramos dos serpientes entrelazadas, luchando por ver quién conseguía morder antes a quién. Nuestro veneno se destilaba en cualquiera de nuestros movimientos. Gráciles, rápidos, escurridizos. Así eran sus dedos dentro de mí. Así era su lengua en mi boca, en mi piel, en mi interior… Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento, de aquel placer…

* * *

Me vestí con cuidado e intenté peinarme frente al espejo que se encontraba en la pared. Había sido un milagro que el maquillaje siguiese intacto después del homenaje que Astoria y yo nos dimos… Sonreí picaronamente a mi reflejo. _Si, joder, si, está es la Pansy de siempre. La que se come el mundo por los pies. Esta soy yo, la serpiente que consigue lo que quiere. Y si quiero a Blaise, lo conseguiré. Pero antes tomaré mi venganz. Pansy Parkinson no derrama lágrimas en vano. Me las pagará…_

Acomodé un poco mi negra melena sobre mi hombro derecho y miré a Astoria, quien seguía en la cama.

—¿Vuelves a la fiesta, Parkinson?

_—_Creía que se habían acabado los formalismos entre nosotras_, Astoria_.

Rió sonoramente mientras acomodaba el tirante de su camisón. Joder, que bonita era. Era incluso más guapa que Daphne. Dentro de poco tiempo tendría a cualquier tío a sus pies, incluso al psicópata de Nott, si se empecinaba. Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los míos mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia mí.

—Gracias, Pansy. Me has abierto los ojos.

En serio. Jamás había sentido o profesado ese amor fraternal que con ese abrazo nos regalamos. Sentí una feliz opresión en mi pecho. Sabía que había hecho las cosas bien. Antes de salir por la puerta me giré.

—Astoria.

—¿Sí?.

—Antes de irme quiero que recuerdes una cosa. Lo que tú y yo hemos hecho no ha sido el amor. Cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, a la que ames hasta que te duela el corazón de hacerlo, entonces y sólo entonces, podrás decir que has hecho el amor. A mí me ha costado entenderlo.

Bajé de nuevo a la fiesta, mucho más alegre de cómo había llegado. Allí seguían machacando sus guitarras _The __Weird Sisters. _Conseguí otra copa y bailé hasta que mis tacones no me dejaron más. Copa tras copa, risas tras risas, chicos que iban y venían en la pista. _¡Já!_ Esta es vuestra Pansy de siempre, _queridos lectores_. No sé cómo había podido tener un solo momento de debilidad hacia alguien…

Justo en ese momento, y sin previo aviso, una mano de tacto único rozó mi cintura. Me giré alarmada, y como siempre, con lo primero que me encontré fue con su sonrisa. Esa que apunta, dispara y mata a la cordura. Sonrisa _made in_ Zabini.

—Buenas noches, Parkinson.

—Buenas noches, Zabini.

Me revolví entre sus brazos para liberarme de él, pero no se dejaba esquivar tan fácilmente.

—¿A qué viene esas ganas de marcharte tan rápido? Hace un momento lo estabas pasando verdaderamente bien…

—Hace un momento no estabas tú aquí. Ahora, si me permites, Zabini…

—No. No te lo permito. Tenemos que hablar.

—No, Zabini, no hay nada de qué hablar. Tú mismo me lo dijiste en _Hogsmeade. Se acabó._

Sus brazos volvieron a rodear mi cintura, esta vez, empotrándome contra la pared más cercana. Se acercó lentamente hasta apoyar su frente con la mía y atravesarme con sus ojos de color avellana. En cualquier otro momento (de hecho, si me hubiese pillado esa misma mañana) ese simple acercamiento me hubiese derretido. Pero había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar mi postura.

—¿Sabes? Te he extrañado. Estás preciosa…

Intentó besarme, pero aparté mi rostro.

—Y tú estás borracho, Blaise. No sabes lo que dices.

Le aparté de mi camino con un empujón, y me dispuse a salir del salón. Sin embargo, su mano encarcelando a mi muñeca me lo impidió.

—Yo estaré borracho, pero mañana se me habrá pasado. En cambio tú seguirás estando preciosa. Porque eres preciosa.

Me deshice de su agarre en un brusco movimiento. No, no me iba a comprar con dulces palabras. Le iba a costar caro lo que me había hecho sufrir. Las lágrimas de una serpiente nunca se derraman en balde. Haría sufrir a Blaise Zabini un poquito antes de caer en sus brazos.

_Quien hace llorar a Pansy Parkinson termina llorando por ella. Ojo por ojo. C'est la vie._

Porque sí, _queridos lectores__, _no solo soy promiscua, altanera, cruelmente sincera, manipuladora o jodidamente sexy. Esa misma noche descubrí que también soy endemoniadamente vengativa y ofidiofílica.

Sí, me excitan las serpientes. _¿A vosotros no, queridos lectores?_


	10. Aquí el postre soy yo

**Discraimer**:_ Soy pelirroja, algo desastre y tengo más años de los que aparento. No soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Aunque más le hubiese gustado a ella imaginar una Pansy como la nuestra, ¡Já!)_

_Muchísimas Gracias a todos/as que me leéis, dejáis reviews y marcáis la historia como favorita_. _**adrmil, alexita Malfoy , damcastillo , DebiKyssa , ezesolares, lauryta, Lianon, Lilith Evans Black, Lily Dangerous Black, Marie M. Adler , Maru-Potter-Cullen-18, Miam Snape, MrsLGrint, palcon, pansy pattinson, SimpleFerd, Valentina911**__, __**Allie Danger, Tania Parkinson, damcastillo… **__Sin vuestros FAV's, alertas, reviews esta historia no seguiría adelante. Mi Pansy es vuestra Pansy, así que disfrutarla. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! (__Muito obrigado__, eu prometo que __Pansy __terá um __final feliz)_

* * *

_**Aquí el postre soy yo.**_

_Queridos lectores: _¿Tan ingenuos sois aún que pensáis que el amor es el motor del mundo, de la vida y de la felicidad del ser humano? Si seguís pensando eso, es que no habéis aprendido nada de mí en este tiempo. _Pardillos… _

En fin, cambiando de tema ¿Os he dicho ya que adoro el verano? Para mí el verano significa estar fuera de Hogwarts, lejos de gente indeseable (_Ejem, ejem_, Blaise), tomar el sol, ir a fiestas nocturnas, alcohol, sexo…

Sexo, sexo, sexo…

De todas las épocas de mi vida, aquel verano fue en el que más actividad sexual tuve. Y sí, si os lo preguntáis, el pequeño desengaño amoroso que tuve con Blaise tuvo algo que ver. A ver, que yo de por sí ya era promiscua (no lo niego), pero después del desencuentro sentí una imperiosa necesidad de ser más _activa_, si cabía. ¿Veis? Y para follar no necesito nada del amor no correspondido de Blaise.

Blaise, Blaise, Blaise…

¡Por Merlín!, tengo la sensación de que no paro de hablar de él. Encima utilizando su nombre de pila. _¿Así pretendes olvidarte de él, Pansy?_

Se acabó.

A partir de ahora será Zabini a secas. Sí, así me gusta más.

Centrémonos en mi historia, _queridos lectores_. El verano del final de mi quinto curso se estaba presentando muy… ajetreado. Chicos, chicas, tríos, orgías _(¡Uy! eso último no debería haberlo dicho….)_ Sí, me estaba relajando como sólo yo sabía. Lo cierto es que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tiempo para mí y mis más bajas perversiones. Necesitaba sexo, fiestas, alcohol, locura. Desinhibición.

Pero en verano no todo es alegría. Y menos en este verano y en los que les seguirían a este. Mi vida de adolescente de dieciséis añitos recién cumpliditos en racha de buena suerte veraniega se vería esa noche trastocada por (¡cómo no!) mis _adorados_ padres. (insértese aquí un tonito de ironía…)

—Pansy, esta noche a las nueve en punto viene los Corner a cenar. Arréglate decentemente, no quiero que puedan pensar que eres una ramera con esas pintas que sueles llevar…

_¡Ay!_ Mi madre siempre tan servicial y atenta. Dándome consejos de belleza como toda madre hace con su hija, ¿eh? Lástima que lo nuestro no fuese una relación convencional madre e hija…

—Claro, madre. Aunque lo de parecer una ramera me viene de herencia genética. Contra eso no puedo luchar…

Sonreí al ver a mi madre desde el cerco de la puerta alzando una ceja ante semejante comentario tan cargado de veneno. _Touché, Pansy._

_—_Como quieras, pero compórtate esta noche. Hoy no es sobre negocios sobre lo que va a tratar la cena…

_¡Oh, mierda! _

Todos sabíamos perfectamente sobre lo que iba a tratar la cena… y no, no iba a ser sobre los negocios que mi padre, Thobias Parkinson, tenía con el patriarca de aquella familia, James Corner. Iba más allá… ¿Os he hablado alguna vez de la habilidad que poseía mi padre para escoger beneficiosamente sus amistades? Digamos que, en las épocas oscuras en las que nos encontrábamos, esa habilidad podría resumirse en una sola palabra:

**_Mortífago._**

Sí, mi padre era mortífago.

No sé de qué os sorprendéis… Era, prácticamente, un secreto a voces. Sin embargo, no tenía constancia de que la familia Corner lo fuese. Sí, seguramente ese era el motivo de la cena: conseguir que los Corner se uniesen a la causa de la pureza de sangre.

Os hablaré un poco de ellos: Los Corner eran una familia de sangre pura que poseían un negocio de joyas mágicas en pleno Callejón Diagon. Su posición social era más o menos bien avenida, clase media-alta para ser más precisos. La familia constaba de James y Adele Corner, un matrimonio amable, educado, feliz y trabajador. De esta unión nacería Michael Corner, el único hijo de la familia.

Michael estudiaba en Hogwarts, concretamente era un curso menor que yo. Ravenclaw (ergo, inteligente). El chaval no estaba mal, no era ni guapo ni feo. Era _del montón_. Sí, ya sabéis, eso que siempre se dice: es del montón de chicos que te encuentras por la calle y que pasarás, tranquilamente, al montón de chicos que apuntas en tu lista porque ha pasado por tu cama. _¡Oh, sí!... _Las últimas noticias que había tenido de él habían sido que el curso pasado la pequeña comadreja Weasley había sido su conquista. Una relación que iba en serio pero, se rompió_. ¡Oh, qué pena! _Tendría que comprobar si Weasley era tan leona como decían…

Porque sí,_ queridos lectores, _en ese verano yo no le hacía ascos a nada…

Llegaron las ocho y media de la tarde y ya me encontraba perfectamente aseada, enfundada en un traje ajustado y carísimo y maquillándome frente al espejo. La brocha con la que aplicaba colorete en mi pálida mejilla producía pequeños cosquilleos en mi piel. La barra de labios roja coloreaba mi boca, preparando el carmín para perderlo en algún rincón de la piel de un cuerpo con ganas de lujuria, como el mío.

Rocié un poco de perfume tras mis orejas y en mi cuello. Estaba perfecta. Joder, si me daban ganas hasta de follarme a mi misma _¿Cómo puedo estar tan jodidamente buena? Buah, una cosa… increíble._

Bajé elegantemente las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor de mi hogar, donde mi padre se encontraba perfectamente enfundado en un traje italiano, con camisa blanca y corbata negra al cuello. Debía de reconocerlo: la elegancia la heredé de él. Era jodidamente seductor.

La ramera de mi madre se encontraba junto a él, jugueteando con un pañuelo entre sus manos. Se encontraba vestida con un vestido de noche negro, demasiado provocador para su edad. Seguía destilando esa esencia de prostituta hortera. _¡Qué horror!_

El timbre de la casa sonó y los elfos domésticos dieron paso a la Familia Corner. Elegantes pero humildes, nos saludaron y pasamos todos juntos al comedor. Allí los manjares de la cena nos esperaban.

Entre copas de vinos y platos, charlas insustanciales y algunas carcajadas por parte de todos los allí presente, habíamos llegado, sin darnos cuenta, a la parte de los postres. Mi padre (como buen estratega) decidió que lo mejor era pasar a charlar de negocios con el señor Corner en su despacho privado, copa de whisky de fuego en mano. _Divide y vencerás_, suelen decir los muggles. Para mi padre cualquier táctica es buena si con ella consigue ganar.

La fulana de mi madre decidió que nada mejor como fanfarronear ante la señora Corner de joyas, vestidos y perfumes. _Nada denota mayor poder en una mujer que sus posesiones_, me dijo una vez. Estaba claro que, en su pasado, debió de ser una puta barata, sino no entiendo cómo puede pensar así. En fin…

La cuestión es que Michael Corner y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el comedor, disfrutando del postre. Él se encontraba sentado frente a mí, a unos metros. Mientras comía tranquilamente su trozo de tarta de melaza, yo saboreaba mi pastel de fresas. Introduje la pequeña cucharilla en mi boca y la giré, mientras miraba a Michael. Su cara fue un poema…pobrecillo, ¿habría echado alguna vez un polvo? Quizá si o quizá no, pero fuese cual fuese su respuesta, de mí hoy no se escapaba. Decidí romper el silencio que se había instaurado allí.

—Y dime, Corner… ¿nervioso ante tu quinto curso en Hogwarts? Te recuerdo que este año tendrás tus T.I.M.O.s y no son nada fáciles…

— Soy Ravenclaw, creo que podré con ellos.

—¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba… La inteligencia de los Ravenclaw es legendaria.

—Tanto como la astucia y el ansia de poder de los Slytherin, Parkinson… No te creas que soy idiota. El motivo de esta reunión es para reclutarnos en las filas de El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero quiero que sepas que ni tú ni tu familia hará que nosotros cambiemos de opinión.

_Vaya, vaya, vaya…_ Un niñato con las ideas claras, ¿eh? No hay problema, no necesito hacerle cambiar de opinión, solo tirármelo.

Me subí en la mesa y empecé a gatear poco a poco hasta llegar a él. Cuando me vio hacer aquello se quedó estático, aún con la cucharilla en el aire. Mi vestido era demasiado corto, así que se me subió un poco, dejando ver el final de mis medias negras, enganchadas al liguero a juego de encaje. Con una visión tan sensual como aquella que le estaba regalando…. ¿Cómo me iba a decir que no? _¡Já!... _El pobre se había quedado estático y su cara estaba palideciendo._ Touché, Pansy… _Agarré su corbata y le di un tirón para acercar su cara a la mía y que reaccionara_. _Paseé mi lengua por mis labios, saboreando cada una de las sibilinas letras que iban a salir de ahí.

_—_Escúchame bien Corner, porque no lo pienso repetir. Me da exactamente igual la causa, tus principios o tus habilidades en los estudios. Por tu culpa me he quedado sin poder salir. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que por tu culpa y SÓLO por tu culpa me he quedado sin poder disfrutar de un buen polvo en compañía de algún buen caballero. Así que, tú de aquí no te vas sin haberme follado antes, ¿Está claro? Hoy, aquí el postre soy yo.

Y con un sermón tan claro y directo como el que le acababa de echar, me lancé sin más preámbulos a la jugosa boca de Michael Corner. Besé con pasión y fiereza desmedida esos labios que aún sabían a nata. Michael no se movía, quizá impresionado por tener semejante mujer tan entregada._ Si es que soy sublime…_

Me separé de él bruscamente y le miré. En la comisura derecha de sus labios tenía una pizca de nata, a pesar del morreo que le había pegado. Seguía estático, con los ojos como platos, a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el borde de la mesa (normal, porque de la fuerza del beso, si no hubiese apoyado allí sus manos, se hubiese dado de bruces…). El ambiente estaba algo tenso y el salón permanecía en silencio. _¿Y si me había pasado de sincera?_

—Per-Perdona. Tienes un poco de nata en la…

No pude continuar la frase. Corner me había tirado, literalmente, sobre él. Sujetaba mi nunca con una mano y con la otra aferraba más mi cadera a su cuerpo. Me estaba besando. Con pasión, con lujuria. Un beso desbocado, profundo, oscuro. Había pasado muy rápido, pero de un simple tirón, Corner me había bajado de la mesa, sentado sobre él y estaba besándome de aquella manera…

Sentí su erección debajo de su pantalón, chocando contra mi ropa interior. Y gemí. _¡Oh, sí! Un nuevo placer para mi cuerpo… _Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi vestido, buscando piel que acariciar, que aferrar, que hacer suya. Esta inquieto, como yo.

Mientras sus manos seguían buscando qué se yo, decidí que él llevaba demasiada ropa para mi gusto. Arranqué su americana, desanudé su corbata y desabotoné con urgencia su camisa. Regué con un camino de besos tempestuosos su cuello y su pecho, arrancándole más de un suspiro. Mi cuerpo había comenzado a moverse arriba y abajo sobre su cuerpo. Todo allí estaba que _ardía_…

Mis manos viajaron hasta su cinturón, que desabroché con habilidad (todo hay que decirlo). Sus manos sacaron mis senos de mi vestido y los masajearon con inexperiencia (_claro, la Weasley no tenía casi tetas, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso cuando estuvieron juntos? Pobre Corner…._). Saqué su miembro de sus pantalones y lo masajeé entre mis manos con violencia. Y como él mismo su pene también era _del montón_. Pero a mí me daba igual. Yo estaba muy caliente.

Quería hacerlo ahí. Y ahora.

Me daba exactamente igual que de un momento a otro apareciesen mis padres o los elfos domésticos o el mismísimo Voldemort (a ese sí que le daba un repasito para quitarle esa cara de mal follado…). Quería que Michael Corner, ese yogurín de Ravenclaw, me lo hiciese ahí. A ver de qué madera estaba hecho…

Y parece ser que Corner me leyó el pensamiento, porque apartó mi braga hacia un lado y metió salvajemente unos de sus dedos en mi vagina. Gemí de placer, porque aunque el chaval muy bien no lo hacía, al menos le ponía empeño. Gemí varias veces mientras me agarraba a sus hombros. Decidió que ambos estábamos ya a punto, y empezó el salvaje polvo. Sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y me movían arriba y abajo de su miembro. Yo cabalgaba sobre él, soltando suspiros, gemidos y moviéndome con mayor rapidez en cada estocada. El compás de aquel polvo era frenético, pero, incomprensiblemente, había algo que fallaba.

¿El qué? No lo sé. Sólo sé que debía estar retorciéndome de placer sobre Corner, que debía estar gimiendo y jurando por Merlín que iba a correrme allí mismo. Pero no. El orgasmo no llegaba.

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo y yo seguía allí, sobre Corner, cabalgando con frenesí, salvaje, duro. Él debía de estar a punto de llegar a tocar el cielo con los dedos de los pies del placer, pero yo seguía allí. Me abracé a él para que no viese mi gesto de confusión el el rostro, mientras él seguía y seguía, y no paraba.

Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de mis ojos. No, no podía ser. Zabini no podía afectarme a estos niveles. Eso sí que no.

Corner llegó al orgasmo dentro de mí. Lo sé porque me hizo daño en la cadera al penetrarme esa última vez. Lo sé porque gimió muy gravemente. Y lo sé porque lo sentí dentro de mí. Me aparté de él rápidamente. Quería salir de allí, correr a mi habitación y llorar. Llorar tantísimo… Pensé que le había olvidado, pero ahora más que nunca, supe que jamás podría olvidarle. ¡Si hasta me afectaba a la hora de follar!

Coloqué mis ropas sin mirar a Corner. Seguramente él estaría haciendo lo mismo. Y no me equivoqué. Cuando estuve perfectamente arreglada, le miré duramente, con suficiencia y frialdad. De esa que ya no me quedaba…

—No ha estado nada mal. Podría haber sido mejor, pero aún así… no ha estado mal…

—Me ha costado- reconoció el yogurin que tenía frente a mi- y he de reconocer que he pensado en ella.

—Vamos Corner, la comadreja de Weasley no sabe lo que se pierde… ¿No ves que te dejó por Potter?

Vi un brillo de rabia en sus ojos. Seguramente quería rebatirme aquello que había dicho, quizá echarme alguna maldición o algo. Pero justo en ese momento aparecieron de nuevo nuestros respectivos padres en el comedor (¡Salvada por los pelos!)

Intercambié una mirada reveladora y cómplice con mi padre. Él estaba serio, ya no sonreía con encanto como antes. Seguramente su reunión también había salido mal. Mi madre, en cambio, seguía conversando y sonriendo falsamente a los invitados, que amenazaban con retirarse de mi humilde hogar inminentemente, con frases típicas como "_Ya es tarde, debemos descansar_" y otras triquiñuelas… ¡Buah, que se fuesen al diablo!

Mientras mi madre acompañaba a los invitados al hall, mi padre colocó uno de sus fuertes brazos en mis hombros. Ambos habíamos notado la tristeza del otro.

—¿Qué tal fue el postre, querida?

—Algo agridulce, padre. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

—Podría decirse que igual que el postre, querida…

Definitivamente, este no había sido nuestro día…

* * *

_¿Os he dicho alguna vez que podéis dejarle un review bonito a Pansy? ¡Pues podéis y deberíais hacerlo! Cada vez que dejáis un review la inspiración aparece por mi cabeza (100% real)_


	11. Lady Vendetta

**Discraimer**:_ Soy pelirroja, algo desastre y desde la última vez que actualicé acumulo reviews/amenazas para que me ponga a escribir de una buena vez (han surtido su efecto). No tengo excusa (bueno, si, unos exámenes universitarios muy poco molones), pero he vuelto. No soy J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Aunque más le hubiese gustado a ella imaginar una Pansy como la nuestra, ¡Já!)_

_Debo daros a todos las gracias por los reviews tan molones y alentadores que me dejáis y, a la vez, pediros disculpas. Ha sido mucho tiempo sin actualizar y deberíais odiarme por ello. Juro solemnemente que con este capítulo mis intenciones no son buenas. Eso y que no volverá a pasar este estancamiento literario. Dicho todo esto (matadme o jamás callaré) os dejo con Pansy. Amarla porque os la dejo en su estado más puro._

* * *

_**Lady Vendetta.**_

¿Qué es el sexo sin amor? Es algo que la sociedad en general se pregunta día tras día. Obviamente, se realiza esta pregunta de manera retórica, ya que se plantea sin esperar respuesta, como simple argumento para justificar que toda relación debe contener sentimientos entre medias. Estupideces.

Los humanos no sólo nos caracterizamos por nuestra capacidad de pensar, también lo hacemos por nuestra maravillosa habilidad de caer en las tentaciones y pecar. Pecar día tras día, a cada minuto, en cualquier parte. Nos encanta. Pecar nos produce un placer inigualable, ya sea tanto físico como psicológico. Pecar siempre nos aporta algo al momento, de manera instantánea. Así que, ¿por qué esperar a desarrollar un sentimiento hacia alguien cuando ese alguien puede proporcionarnos placer en el momento? Además, los sentimientos siempre terminan dañándonos, el sexo normalmente no (el sadomasoquismo no cuenta) ¿Qué contestas a eso, sociedad? (Pansy: 1-Moralidad: 0)

Pues envuelta en tales pensamientos me encontraba frente al ventanal que coronaba mi habitación. Hacía calor a pesar de que estaba atardeciendo. Algo raro aquí en la vieja Gran Bretaña.

No os voy a mentir, en esos momentos me sentía tremendamente sola. Era ese tipo de soledad que se instala en tu interior y te produce una desazón horrible. Ese tipo de soledad que se siente a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Soledad del alma. Soledad psicológica. Y, por desgracia, ya ni los placeres más íntimos me arrebataban esa desazón.

Un proverbio mágico, de vete tú a saber que mago hindú decía que "_el amor es el más potente de los venenos: se mete en tu cuerpo y te mata lenta, muy lentamente, si no consigues encontrar a tiempo el remedio..." _No sé si será o no cierto, pero desde luego era justamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Justamente eso.

Sentía como ese sentimiento estaba acabando conmigo. Con lo que yo era.

Una rabia amarga, voraz, se instauró en mi pecho. Necesitaba descargar todo el mal que me carcomía de alguna forma. Lo necesitaba de verdad, con suma urgencia. Miré con desprecio el agradable atardecer que agosto me regalaba y me dirigí hacia la chimenea, dispuesta a viajar a través de la red Flú, con destino incierto. Lo único que tenía claro era que cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en mi propio hogar. Necesitaba salir esa jaula en la que se había convertido mi casa. Necesitaba salir de allí, gritar, correr. Llorar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba caminando por el Callejón Diagon. El sol ya se había ocultado, y las pocas personas que quedaban paseando por las calles buscaban cualquier sitio en el que ocultarse. A mí, la verdad, es que me daba bastante igual la hora que fuese. Sólo quería respirar.

Con cada paso que daba se añadía un problema más a mi lista mental de _Mierdas y otras desventuras de Pansy_, ergo la _moi_. Mi familia, mis amigos (falsos amigos, todo hay que decirlo), mi apestosa vida en Hogwarts, mi novedosa y carente vida sexual… Y, por qué no decirlo, mi fallida relación con Blaise. Bueno, relación no, porque nunca habíamos estado juntos como pareja. O sea, sí, habíamos follado, pero no nos habíamos querido como se quieren unos novios, ¿no? Bueno, que mi "_lo que sea_" con Blaise también me jodía bastante mi existencia. A todo esto había que aderezarlo con unos ligeros toques de _"Una terrible guerra para pulgar a los sangres-sucia se acerca". _

Cojonudo.

Sin darme cuenta, entré en el _Cabeza de Puerco_, ese antro de mala muerte único por ser una de las pocas conexiones del mundo mágico con el mundo muggle. Miré a mí alrededor, intentando acostumbrar mi vista a esa oscuridad polvorienta que daba ese toque de mugre y suburbio al local. Menudo asco de sitio. ¿Es que acaso no podía haber parado en un sitio peor? Pues debe ser que no, porque o bien el destino se estaba tronchando de risa de mí o debía de caerle mal a alguna deidad, ya fuese mágica o muggle.

¿Qué por qué? Porque de todo lo malo que me podría pasar, lo peor sería encontrarme cara a cara con uno de mis problemas. Con uno de mis miedos en ese momento. Y no, no estoy hablando de un jodido boggart.

El señorito Blaise "_que bueno estoy, todo lo que pillo me lo tiro" _ Zabini hacía su aparición en el local bajando por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, con una esquelética y atontada rubia enganchada a su cuello. La muy guarra reía tontamente y tenía cara de tragar cosas más sólidas y alargadas que un simple plátano. En fin, aquello era un cuadro.

La muy zorra tenía la falda muy corta y la lengua muy larga. Y sí, sé que puede sonar hipócrita que alguien tan promiscua como yo califique así a una "_colega de actividades_", pero si la hubieseis visto, hubieseis pensado igual o peor que yo. Y ¿qué narices? Seré sincera ¡me puso enferma verla tan cerca del cara culo de Zabini! Ala, ya lo he dicho.

¿Celos?

No.

…

Bueno, quizá…

Vale, que sí, no me miréis así. Estaba jodidamente celosa.

MUY CELOSA.

Si Trelawney hubiera estado cerca me hubiese dicho que eso no era lo peor que me podía pasar, que los posos de mi té rebelaban que mi muerte sería sádicamente lenta y dolorosa, que me convertiría en un fantasma gordo e inmundo y que vagaría errante el resto de la eternidad, para mi desdicha. Pero como esta "_entrañable" _mujer no se encontraba por ahí cerca, encontrarme a Zabini y a esa mujer "_de la colectividad masculina" _sí que era lo peor que me podía pasar. Y punto.

Ah, bueno, esperar. Que sí que me podía pasar algo peor.

Que se fijaran en mi presencia.

—Vaya Pansy, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

— ¡Anda! Hola Zabini. No me había fijado que andabas por aquí en compañía de…— miré con desprecio a la perra rubia, esperando saber el nombre que se le podía poner a una zorra semejante —de… bueno, ella.

La zorra moja-bragas rió estruendosa y tontamente. ¿Podía ser más patética?

—Se llama Cyndi. Está estudiando en Hogwarts con nosotros. Es de Hufflepuff, y va a empezar quinto curso ahora.

— ¿Y a parte de Hufflepuff es muda? Porque sólo sabes contestar tú por ella…

La rubia chupa-varitas volvió a emitir ese ruidito agudo al que el resto de los mortales llamamos risa. Parecía una hiena. ¡Qué grima! A Blaise la cara se le descompuso en una mueca entre asco, vergüenza ajena y humillación. ¡Pobre, pobre Blaise!

Reí internamente marcándome un tanto en un marcador imaginario, como si todas las puyas verbales que le pudiese echar a Blaise fuesen goles a unos postes de quidditch hechos a base de su orgullo.

Blaise, por su parte, advirtió que me estaba regodeando de lo lindo, por lo que contraatacó en seguida y a su manera.

—No me has respondido, querida Pansy, sobre qué andas haciendo por aquí. ¿Esperando a alguien, quizá?

Esperar. ¿Esa frase llevaba un tonito de envidia/celos implícito? Si era así, Blaise se iba a enterar…

—Para empezar, Zabini, creo que hace tiempo llegamos a la conclusión de que para ti sólo soy Parkinson. Y para continuar, sí, he quedado aquí con alguien. Al fin y al cabo todos lo hacemos, ¿no?

Miré con superioridad hacia la rubia nada inteligente que acompañaba a Zabini _"todo me lo follo"_, la cual se encontraba bastante ajena a la situación, mirando desorbitadamente hacia la puerta. Su voz estruendosa (en serio, por el bien de cualquier chico, espero que se estuviese calladita en la cama) interrumpió nuestra cortante y nada amable charla.

— ¡Mirar chicos! ¡Es Harry Potter!

¡Por Merlín! Un plan maquiavélicamente malvado comenzó a organizarse en mi cabeza. Como si una bludger se hubiese estampado en mi sesera de golpe, haciendo que todas esas circunstancias se ordenasen formando el puzzle perfecto.

Toda esa rabia, toda esa desazón, toda esa soledad que había estado acumulando durante todo ese tiempo… Todo ello había viajado hasta mi garganta y amenazaban con asfixiarme si no encontraban la forma de darles salida. Y la única forma era la venganza.

Venganza. Dulce y venenosa venganza.

Sonreí maliciosamente y volví a observar a Zabini. Mi mirada estaba cargada de suficiencia, lujuria y malicia. _Hora de jugar tus cartas, Pansy…_

—Bueno Zabini, tengo que dejarte, mi acompañante ya ha hecho su aparición. Un placer verte. Y a ti lo mismo, Myndi.

—Es Cyndi.

—Bueno… ¡qué más da! Hasta la vista.

Meneé mis curvas hasta la barra del local, mientras Potter también se acercaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se puso pálido. No me dijo nada porque iba acompañado del apestoso traidor a la sangre Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger, sino, y estoy totalmente segura, me habría dedicado algún que otro piropo subidito de tono. (Y estoy segura porque no paraba de mirarme las tetas). Por otro lado, Zabini seguía parado en las escaleras, donde habíamos conversado, con su putita rubia colgada al cuello. No se había movido ni un ápice, y su boca estaba abierta, formando una "O" más que perfecta.

_Queridos y queridas lectores_, coged todos unos carteles enormes con un _"Touché, Pansy" _escrito con letras doradas, porque el momento más épico de mi vida estaba por llegar.

El momento en que le asesté tal patada al orgullo de Blaise _"soy un bomboncito de chocolate"_ Zabini que hasta casi llora.

Arreglé mi melena oscura y compuse una sonrisa felina. Mi voz se alzó para que todos en el local pudiesen escucharme.

—Camarero, por favor, deme la llave de alguna habitación que esté desocupada. Esta noche tendré visita. ¡Vaya! No me había fijado— mentí descaradamente—Pero si está aquí Potter y compañía. Pensaba que estos lugares no eran dignos para un héroe como tú.

Potter se tensó. Como solía hacer siempre. Esa vena Gryffindor mezclada con su oculta tendencia Slytherin eran una bomba de relojería. Su fiereza moría como pez fuera del agua cuando se le tocaba su ego y abría la boca. Sólo se necesitaba provocarle un poco.

—Lo cierto, Parkinson, es que no sabía que el _Caldero Chorreante_ se había convertido en un burdel.

Sus dos amigos andrajosos le rieron la gracia. Ilusos, se pensaban que ese ataque verbal iba a doler. No sabían que era lo que iba buscando.

Me acerqué felinamente hasta su lado, sin despegar mis ojos oscuros de sus verdes orbes. Para qué negarlo, Potter se había puesto tremendamente buenorro en ese verano. Pero follármelo no era lo que me interesaba (no aún). Con la lengua paseando entre mis labios, susurré cerca de su oído, ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de Weasley, Granger, Zabini y la rubia chupa- varitas, las palabras que harían que mi plan saliese a la perfección.

—Realmente, esta noche dormiré sola, pero no creo que tengas lo que hay que tener para perturbar _a tu manera _mi sueño.

Cogí la llave de la habitación 269 y, con el mismo contoneo de curvas con el que me acerqué a la barra, me alejé; pasando enfrente de todos ellos y guiñándole con picardía un ojo a Potter. Para mi gozo, Blaise había presenciado toda aquella escenita.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, disfrutando el sabor de la victoria en mi boca. Era mi turno, era mi hora. Era el momento en que yo saldría ganadora.

* * *

No pasaron ni veinte minutos desde que desplegué mis encantos en el bar hasta que Potter consiguió deshacerse de sus amigos plastas y subió a la habitación. Una erección en su pantalón me saludó cuando le abría la puerta vestida únicamente con la ropa interior. Sin mediar palabra entró como un león en el Coliseo, dispuesto a comerse este cuerpo de infarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me tiró de un empujón sobre la cama, empezó a besarme el cuello y a meterme mano como si no hubiese mañana. Yo no me quedé muy atrás y decidí imitarle, quitándole la camiseta y arañándole esa espalda trabajada. Tenía que dar lo mejor de mí. Cuando sus manos viajaron hasta la parte trasera de mi sujetador, dispuestas a desabrochar la prenda, decidí que había llegado el momento. Agarré a Potter por las muñecas y cambié de posición, quedando encima de él. Seguía agarrando sus brazos por las muñecas. Susurré lujuriosamente _Incarcerous_ para atarle al cabecero de la cama, lo que hizo que un gemido grave saliese de su garganta.

Chocamos con fuerza nuestras cinturas y su paquete se endureció muchísimo más. Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y mi ropa interior algo mojada.

Era el momento.

Me levanté de la cama de un simple salto y comencé a vestirme. Potter me seguía con la mirada, preguntándose sin palabras qué cojones estaba haciendo. Seguía caliente, muy caliente.

— ¿Qué coño haces, Parkinson? ¡VEN AQUÍ DE UNA JODIDA VEZ Y FOLLEMOS YA!

Sonreí fatalmente mientras me abrochaba los últimos botones de mi blusa negra.

—Querido Potter… ¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos vimos en el despacho de Umbrigde? Pues digamos que he decidido devolverte la jugada. A partir de ahora puedes decir que la venganza no es un plato que se sirve frio. De hecho, esta venganza ha sido _muy, muy caliente_.

Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Los gritos de Potter desde el interior se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Ingenuo… ¿de verdad pensaba que no iba a acordarme que él una vez me dejó a medias? Jugar conmigo costaba caro.

Por el pasillo encontré a Zabini. Me miró de arriba abajo, notando que mi pelo estaba despeinado y que mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja destilaba seducción por todos lados. Mi ropa estaba abrochada pero descolocada. Su semblante se ensombreció, mientras al fondo del pasillo, los gritos de Potter seguían implorando que le soltase.

—Así que era cierto. Tú y Potter.

—Ya sabes Zabini, para echar un polvo, cualquier persona me vale. Incluso un día fuiste tú.

—Ya te dije en su momento que conmigo no follaste. Hiciste el amor.

—Pues debió ser el amor más efímero de la historia, porque al día siguiente ya ni te acordabas de mi existencia.

La vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas. Su mirada se posó en el suelo. El arrepentimiento le invadió por completo.

—Pansy, yo…

—Olvídame, Zabini.

Mis tacones machacaron el suelo a cada paso que daba, dejando a mis espaldas a Blaise. ¿Por qué tratarlo así si en realidad quería tirarme a sus brazos?

Por orgullo.

Por venganza.

Porque con los sentimientos de Pansy Parkinson, la reina de las ninfómanas, no se juega.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado?¿Desearíais tener un tomate a mano para tirarlo a mi cara? Sea como sea, estoy en el deber de informaros que podéis dejarle un review bonito a Pansy. ¡Sí, sí! podéis y deberíais hacerlo, porque cada vez que dejáis un review la inspiración aparece por mi cabeza (100% real)_


	12. Menos su nombre

**Discraimer**:_ Soy pelirroja, algo desastre y desde la última vez que actualicé acumulo reviews/amenazas para que me ponga a escribir de una buena vez (Sí, soy la peor persona de FanFiction). No tengo excusa, pero seguro que os alegra saber que he vuelto. Heme aquí, escribiendo de nuevo sobre Pansy, a pesar de no ser J.K. Rowling y de que sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**Menos su nombre.**_

Nadie.

Nadie debería atreverse a criticar tu estilo de vida. Tu forma de estar en este mundo es tuya. Vive como se te antoje, como te apetezca. Vive a tu manera porque nadie lo va a hacer por ti. Naces solo y mueres solo. ¿Qué coño pintan los demás opinando de tu vida si tú no les prestas sitio en ella? ¡Que les follen a todos! Debe ser un aburrimiento no tener vida propia. Si yo (por no poner otro ejemplo) no la tuviese, con que os ibais a divertir aquí, ¿eh?

Habladurías. Falsas apariencias. Imágenes funestas de personalidades y modos de conducta políticamente correctos. Lo que se debe hacer frente a aquello que se quiere hacer.

Blanco o negro.

Bien o Mal.

Amor u Odio.

Y en el centro, yo.

Y un oscuro torbellino de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior.

Si, odio a Blaise.

Pero joder, le quiero.

Pero le odio. Creo que odio estar tan jodidamente colgada de él. Para mí es difícil no controlar todo aquello que me rodea. Yo, Pansy Parkinson, reina de los ofidios promiscuos, enamorada. Encerrarme en una habitación oscura y tirar la llave hasta que vuelva a ser yo.

Los pensamientos nublaban mi mente aquella mañana, igual que en ese momento el vapor de la locomotora nublaba toda la estación. Mi sexto año iba a comenzar ese día. Y a mí, sinceramente, me daba igual. El verano había pasado sin pena ni gloria y pensaba que aquel curso sería igual. Estaba jodidamente equivocada.

Arrastré con desgana mi baúl por el andén 93/4, abriéndome paso entre la alegre y saltarina muchedumbre que lo abarrotaba. Jamás entendí bien a qué se debía tanta felicidad, si en las despedidas siempre se estaba triste. Sería la esperanza que impregnaba la frase _"Volveré"_ lo que provocaba esa falsa sensación de bienestar.

Hipócritas.

En ese momento sonreían, pero en lo más profundo de ellos mismo estaban igual de vacíos que yo. A diferencia de ellos, esta princesa verdosa no tenía que fingir a la hora de volver allí. No tenía que saludar a nadie porque en ese momento no tenía a quién hacerlo. Desde mi primer curso en Hogwarts siempre había viajado sola hasta la estación. No necesitaba a nadie. Nadie me necesitaba a mí.

Mentira.

Necesitaba a Blaise. Blaise me proporcionaba esa sensación de bienestar que jamás había sentido antes. Blaise me hacía sentir especial, única. Blaise me daba esa taza de cal y otra de arena que mi orgullo necesitaba. Yo podía ser muchas cosas sin Blaise, menos yo misma.

—Parkinson.

Hablando de rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma... ¿Qué narices quería? No me había percatado de su presencia. De hecho, ni siquiera me había percatado que yo misma estaba dentro del tren, sentada junto a la ventana esperando partir. Había subido como una autómata hasta allí.

—Buenos días a ti también Zabini. ¿Hoy no traes compañía? ¡Qué lástima!...

—No, hoy no. Veo que súper Potter tampoco te acompaña hoy. ¿Le dejaste poco saciado, quizá?

—Sabes por experiencia propia que quien folla conmigo repite, Zabini... Tan mal no lo haré...

—No lo sé, porque como conmigo nunca has follado...

Otra vez con el puto problema terminológico. El cabrón sabía que eso me sacaba de mis casillas. Encajé aquel golpe a mi ego como pude y volví a la carga en este tira y afloja de los que nuestra relación siempre se componía. Éramos como el ying y el yang, pero en versión erótica.

—Por mucho que te joda, Zabini lo que tú y yo hicimos fue follar.

—Dos no follan si uno no quiere, muñeca. Y yo no quería follar contigo. Yo quería hacer el amor contigo y lo hice.

Jaque mate y mini punto para Blaise _"manipulador de sentimientos"_ Zabini. Le odio. Pero es tan jodidamente sexy...

El tren comenzó a traquetear, dejando a tras una estela de humo blanco y a la gente en la estación. La tensión sexual entre Zabini y yo se palpaba en el ambiente. Maldito gilipollas… Tan condenadamente cabezota y tan jodidamente guapo. Nuestro ambiente se esfumó cuando por la puerta de compartimento de Slytherin apareció, vestido impecablemente de traje negro, nuestro compañero Draco Malfoy. Nos dedicó una mirada y un cabeceo bastante serio como saludo, lo cual hizo que Zabini y yo dejásemos nuestra hacha de guerra enterrada momentáneamente... Se sentó frente a nosotros y miró distraídamente por la ventana, observando quizá como todos aquellos niños se despedían de sus familias mientras estas quedaban atrás. Era duro tener que ir solos a la estación pero, al menos, en el caso de Zabini y mío no era porque nuestros progenitores estuviesen en Azkaban. En el suyo, sí. Debía ser duro que tu padre estuviese ahí.

Conocí a Lucius Malfoy muchos años atrás, cuando aun llevaba la inocencia colgada del cuello. Tendría lo suyo, claro que sí, pero lo que era con nosotros, los amigos de su hijo, era bastante majo. Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba entre rejas, todos temblamos. Unos porque veían que sus huesos también podían llegar a pudrirse entre esos barrotes. Otros lo hicimos por el miedo a que nuestras familias quedasen deshechas, desmembradas. Con un padre aquí, una madre allá, un hijo muerto o vete tú a saber qué. Miedos comunes cuando unos están dispuestos a derramar la sangre de otros por conseguir el poder y nada ni nadie puede pararlos.

Ese curso no fue fácil. Y todos lo supimos desde el principio. Yo lo supe en cuanto me desperté esa mañana. Blaise quizá lo supo en cuanto me vio en la estación. Draco, por desgracia, lo supo mucho antes que los demás...

El trayecto se estaba haciendo largo. Los extensos prados se repetían una y otra vez junto a la vía de tren. El movimiento del expreso nos acunaba con su movimiento y traqueteo. Caer en los brazos de Morfeo era casi inevitable…

Sin embargo, una pequeña explosión, seguida de una extensa humareda negra me saco a mí y a casi todos del letargo en el que habíamos caído. Polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea. Malditos Weasley's… Se habrían esfumado del colegio, pero las chorradas que inventaban seguían inundando Hogwarts. Zabini despertó bruscamente, al igual que yo. Draco fue más rápido, ya que se puso en pie, varita en mano, en seguida. Allí todos nos sobresaltamos. Sinceramente, pensamos en lo peor. Sin embargo, poco a poco nos fuimos tranquilizando. Algún mocoso de primer o segundo año habría encontrado gracioso hacer semejante chiquillada. Un rato después de aquello, tras tranquilizarnos por completo y charlar sobre nuestro nuevo curso y cómo de horripilante y apestoso sería con Draco y Zabini, decidí pasear un poco por el tren. Mis alargadas piernas se estaban quedando engarrotadas de permanecer tanto tiempo sentada, tenía que pasearme un poco. Encerrar tanto tiempo este cuerpo en un simple cubículo debía ser un delito.

Anduve a lo largo del expreso lentamente, tomándome mi calma y tiempo en el paseo. En los pasillos de los vagones, entre compartimento y compartimento, sólo me encontraba con críos que iban a comenzar ese año o con prefectos algo estirados. Draco tenía razón. Hogwarts apestaba.

Sin embargo, junto a la puerta de un compartimento había una persona que me llamó poderosamente la atención. Un chico alto, guapo, con unos músculos en sus brazos y torso lo suficientemente marcados para notarlos a través de la camisa que vestía. Poseía unos rasgos bastante marcados, con una mandíbula pronunciada y unos ojos como de hombre neandertal: pequeños y hundidos. Aún así, guapo. Poseía un cabello que tapaba un poco su frente, de un rubio dorado que nada tenía que ver con el que llevaba Draco. Me fijé en su camisa, la cual llevaba estampada una sibilina serpiente de Slytherin. Calculé a ojo su edad, llegando a la conclusión que sería de mi mismo curso o uno más.

Un momento, un momento…

Un tío que estaba buenísimo, guapo y de Slytherin ¿Y no le conocía de antes? ¿No me lo había tirado previamente? ¡Qué raro...! Le miré felinamente. Él me miró con lascivia. Lógico, estoy demasiado buena como para pasar desapercibida. Me acerqué a él meneando mis caderas al compás de la melodía que emitían mis tacones al colisionar contra el suelo de madera. Los pasillos, antes abarrotados de mocosos, ahora estaban vacíos. Hora de la comida...

Hora de mi comida.

Entre nosotros no mediamos palabras. Simplemente me acerqué y me devoró la boca. Así de fácil. Mis manos viajaron hasta su nuca, en un intento de profundizar aquel canibalismo llamado beso. Sus brazos fuertes recorrieron mi silueta, dibujando lo que, probablemente más tarde serían caminos de húmedas caricias con la lengua. La llama de la pasión y el desenfreno prendió con rapidez en nuestros cuerpos. Una necesidad de tocar todos y cada uno de sus centímetros me invadió. Y a él, también.

Abrimos a trompicones la puerta de aquel compartimento en el que se apoyaba. Entramos entre suspiros y gemidos robados. Él intentaba cerrar el pestillo e la puerta. Yo no paraba de succionar la esencia de su cuello.

Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Te acuestas con el primer tío que te cruzas? ¿Sin preguntarle si quiera su nombre? ¿Qué cojones te pasa en la cabeza? Queridos/as, cuando tu olfato es comparable al de un sabueso no necesitas preguntar nombres. Porque sabes a quién pertenece. Y sí, físicamente no le reconocí, pero sabía de quién era ese aroma a caramelo y nata… Nuestros besos salvajes prosiguieron. Sus manos se metieron entre mi camisa, sacándola de mi falda y haciendo suya mi cintura. Mis dedos ágiles comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, dejando al descubierto aquel torso que había imaginado como bien formado. Nada que ver con mis imaginaciones. Era mucho mejor. Tallados como en mármol estaban sus preciosos abdominales, uno a uno y formando una perfecta y sabrosa tableta de chocolate. _Ñam… _Quitó con urgencia mi camisa y admiró mi perfecto y abultado busto. Desabrochó mi ropa interior superior y delineó con cuidado mis pechos. Llevó a su boca uno de mis senos y succionó el pezón, mientras con su otro brazo me pegaba más a él. Mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás, dejando mi cabeza atrás y gimiendo ante tal deleite.

Me estaba saboreando como el pastelito relleno de crema y veneno que era y soy. Todo un pecado carnal. La lujuria convertida en gula.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba subiendo a niveles indescriptibles. No podía controlar mis pensamientos, ni mis movimientos, ni mis gemidos. Él me tumbó en uno de los asientos y terminó de arrancarme el resto de ropa con desesperación mientras me besaba más ferozmente que al principio. Sus pantalones acabaron en el suelo, como el resto de ropa. Sus besos, sus manos recorriendo todas las cavidades de mi cuerpo. Sus caricias desesperadas e inexpertas. Su pasión, su ansia. Todo ello me estaba poniendo cachondísima a unos niveles estratosféricos.

Se introdujo en mí con temor pero con rapidez. Su primera embestida me arrancó un gemido de la garganta. Y esa fue la señal de que siguiese así. Embestidas fuertes, una tras otra, primero despacio y luego, más y más deprisa. Y más fuerte. Los cristales se empañaron rápidamente. A fuera había comenzado a llover, pero podría jurar que yo estaba más húmeda que los campos. Mis piernas se enroscaban en su cintura, dejándole todo el espacio que necesitase. Él seguía embistiendo, besando mi piel, gimiendo.

Todo nuestro placer se volvió un torbellino en nuestras cabezas. Nuestros gemidos intentaban acolcharse en nuestras bocas para no ser descubiertos. Pero el orgasmo llegó y, juro solemnemente que en la vida he gemido como aquel día. El éxtasis del momento invadió hasta tres veces mi cuerpo. Y él no paraba. Noté como mi cuerpo estaba en una nube. Noté como mis muslos interiores estaban mojados. Noté mi boca seca de tantos suspiros y gemidos. El sabor, olor y tacto del post-coito hicieron que olvidase todo.

Menos su nombre.

* * *

Mientras hacía el nudo de mi corbata, él terminaba de colocarse la túnica del colegio. A fuera, la lluvia había cesado, y la noche estaba llegando. Faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino.

—Ha sido todo un placer, guapo.

—El… El mío ha sido más. El placer, digo. Sí, eso, el placer ha sido mío.

Sonreí. Realmente que se mostrara dubitativo a esas alturas no tenía sentido. Me encaminé hacia la puerta del compartimento, dispuesta a salir. Abrí la puerta y me giré. Su cabello estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Sus músculos se estaban volviendo flácidos por momentos y a cada segundo crecía un centímetro más. Me pareció todo tan tierno que mi sonrisa se ensancho de pura sinceridad. Guiñé un ojo y le respondí con picardía.

—Ya sé que el placer ha sido tuyo. Jamás me habría imaginado que serías capaz de utilizar la poción multijugos para follar conmigo, Goyle. Solo una duda. ¿Quién es el pipiolo en el que te has transformado?

Agachó su cara, como cuando a un niño pequeño le pillan en una trastada. Se sentía apenado y avergonzado.

—Mi primo Patrick. Es finlandés. Odio no parecerme nada a él. Lo siento.

Pobre angelito… Volví a acercarme a él y con mi mano elevé su rostro al nivel del mío. Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí con confianza. Una ternura casi maternal me invadió.

—Seguro que Patrick no lo hace tan bien como tú.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo he hecho bien?¿Te ha gustado?

—Claro. Entre tú y yo. He tenido tres.

— ¿Tres qué?-

—Orgasmos, Goyle. Tres orgasmos.

—Ah…

Reí. Reí porque a pesar de que la vida iba a ser una mierda en ese curso, aún tenía la posibilidad de encontrarme con pequeños momentos como aquel. Momentos en que teníamos que demostrar nuestra valía. Demostrar que seas quien seas, siempre serás el mejor en algo. Y eso es lo que nos hace fuertes y nos distingue los unos de los otros. Las apariencias engañan. Pero en realidad somos nosotros mismo los que nos engañamos autoimponiéndonos complejos que no existen

Y todo eso me lo enseño el chico que, después de tantos años, sigue llorando la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Sin Crabbe no era nadie. Ese chico que a pesar de su apariencia de bruto es un cielo. Ese chico que tiene un corazón más grande que su estatura.

Ese chico que le presta su nombre a la inocencia para ser definida.

Gregory Goyle.

* * *

_¿Me dejáis un review bonito de los vuestros? jeje_


	13. Fantasmas en la noche

**Discraimer**: _No, no soy__ J.K. Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es una putada, porque si lo hiciesen, Pansy sería la protagonista absoluta de nuestros sueños y desvelos (y cada día los de más gente)._

_Antes de que empecéis a leer, quiero y debo daros la lata un momento para pediros perdón por tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Siento muchísimo este largo periodo sin noticias mías. ¿El motivo? Seré sincera: Estoy acojonada de no poder daros lo que merecéis. Sí, es así. Por eso me he dado un pequeño tiempo de retiro espiritual y creativo (hostia tú, que profunda). Leo todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, los contesto con una enorme sonrisa y se me llena el alma de felicidad. Por eso el cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos mejorar mi forma de redactar y expresarme, renovar las ideas de cada uno de los capítulos, etc. Ofreceros y daros lo mejor de mí, en definitiva. Porque mis ilusiones y esfuerzos no significarían nada si no hubiese unas increíbles personas tras una pantalla para leer mis historias y disfrutarlas. Y esas personitas sois vosotros._

_Por eso os pido mil y una disculpas, os doy infinitamente las gracias por seguir aquí, por vuestros FAV's, por seguirme, por leerme… Por todo. Gracias, de corazón. Os aseguro que, aunque tarde miles de años entre una actualización y otra, Jamás abandonaré un fic. Palabra de Slytherin._

_Ahora pasar, leer, disfrutar, difundir… Mi perfil es vuestra casa, tesoros._

* * *

_**Fantasmas en la noche.  
**_

— ¿Estás de broma? No pienso usar eso.

— ¿Por qué, Daphne? ¿Acaso le tienes fobia a los juguetitos?

Sonreí pícaramente mientras volvía a balancear aquel par de esposas frente a sus ojos.

—Imagina el morbazo que le daría al gilipollas de Nott tenerte esposada en su cama, a su total disposición.

—Pansy, no insultes así a mi novio.

— ¿Desde cuándo definirle tal cual es se considera insultarle?

—Pansy...

Finales de octubre de 1996. Concretamente el día de Halloween. Mi sexto curso había comenzado un mes atrás. Las clases seguían siendo igual de aburridas que siempre. Nada había cambiado, salvo el asombroso e inquietante nuevo don del petardo de Potter en pociones. En serio, este chaval ya aburría.

Daphne llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con el imbécil de Nott. Y un par de veces ya se lo había tirado. Lejos de mostrarse eufórico o feliz por estar saliendo (por fin) con su amor platónico, Nott sólo se mostraba con ese rictus de asistente a un funeral y la conducta de psicópata que arrastraba desde el día de su nacimiento. Nunca supe que atractivo pudo ver Daphne en él. Nunca supe qué llegó a enamorarla de él. Era guapo, pero demasiado macabro y oscuro. Sus ojos, de ese extraño azul nocturno, guardan secretos extraños que se escapan de la comprensión de cualquiera. Helaba la sangre de cualquiera.

Por otra parte, Draco estaba cada día más raro. Había abandonado el quidditch con la excusa nefasta de necesitar tiempo. ¿Tiempo para qué? Algo raro se estaba cociendo y debía averiguar el qué... Crabbe y Goyle seguían engordando exponencialmente y Blaise _"demasiado guapo como para que te olvides de mí"_ Zabini seguía igual.

Igual de jodidamente sexy.

Se tiraba a toda pechugona sin clase ni cerebro. Iba de ramera en ramera sin pensar si quiera que alguna pudiera pegarle alguna enfermedad venérea. Cuando llegaba a mis oídos algunas de sus aventuras erótico festivas, una ira suprema se apoderaba totalmente de mí. No me dolían sus noches locas con otras, esa ira no estaba enfocada hacia él. Más bien estaba enfocada hacia mí misma por ese simple hecho: por no sentir dolor.

¿Significaba eso que había dejado de sentir cosas por él? No. No podía ser eso.

No quería reconocerlo, porque sería aceptar un mínimo de debilidad, pero lloraba abrazando mi almohada con bastante frecuencia. Por dentro me sentía débil, frágil. Quebrada. Por fuera era un dique de contención a prueba de sentimientos. Podría estar muriéndome del dolor, querer llorar hasta caer dormida por el cansancio, pero no lo mostraba. Sólo sonreía falsamente, con un deje de amargura colgando de mis labios.

Nada me iba bien, pero todo debía parecer ir bien. Es una dura lección que se aprende estando en el mundo. Pasase lo que pasase, la función representada sobre las tablas de la realidad debía continuar.

Tiré el par de esposas sobre mi cama y levanté las palmas de mis manos al aire, en son de paz. Utilizar juguetes eróticos en mis devaneos nocturnos (y diurnos) siempre me había parecido una gran diversión. Era como añadirle alcohol a un refresco: El refresco está de por sí bueno; pero con el alcohol está muchísimo mejor.

Contoneé mis caderas hasta el quicio de la puerta del baño, apoyando mi figura esbelta en ella. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y observé con curiosidad a Daphne. Desde que había comenzado a salir con el gilipollas de Nott su comportamiento había variado. Quizá cualquier otra persona no lo hubiese notado, pero para mí era tan evidente… Daphne siempre se había mostrado divertida, coqueta. Siempre daba pie a que hiciésemos bromas subiditas de tono entre las dos, siempre hablábamos de nuestras inquietudes, problemas, curiosidades, cotilleos. Ahora parecíamos separadas por un inmenso océano. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo esto? ¡Ah, sí! Dos semanas atrás…

Observé con toda mi agudeza como metía con cuidado, uno a uno, los libros de ese día en su mochila. Su pelo, suavemente ondulado, caía en cascada en uno de sus laterales. Era dorado, como los rayos del sol. Su piel blanquita y fina le daba esa candidez y apariencia angelical que había perdido hacía años. En sus labios ya no se formaba una sonrisa relajada. Ahora mostraban seriedad.

Parecía que de la noche a la mañana hubiese dejado atrás la adolescencia. Parecía una adulta encerrada en una mierda de vida rutinaria. Algo con ella no iba bien. Vi como me miró de reojo un sólo instante, y como un escalofrío le invadió. Lo sabía. Sabía que a Daphne le preocupaba algo.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Daphne?

Me miró. Y en sus ojos azules verdosos vi un inmenso vacío. Nada más. Se irguió en sí misma y tomó aire mientras colocaba con pulcritud sus ropas.

—Verás… Theodore no quiere que mucha gente se entere de que estamos juntos. Dice que se acercan tiempos gloriosos, pero antes de esa gloria nuestra sociedad va a tener que pasar por una guerra… No sé si me sigues.

Sí, bien, entendía lo que Daphne quería decirme. La estúpida guerra. Que si El Señor Tenebroso por aquí, que si la pureza de sangre por allá… Bien, sí, lo entendía. Estaba hasta las narices de haberlo escuchado durante todo ese verano en mi casa. Estaba hasta las narices que todo familiar, amigo o simple conocido me recordase que, pronto, todo acabaría y viviríamos en un mundo mejor. Interiormente me preguntaba si esos cambios afectarían a mis propios problemas o si debería pasar de todo aquello.

—Continúa— le pedí.

—Theodore tiene claro que no va a estarse quietecito durante la guerra. Pero quiere que yo me mantenga todo al margen que pueda del tema. Por eso no quiere que mucha gente se entere de nuestra relación, por si, en un hipotético caso, tuviesen que usarme para llegar a él y demás…

—Estás acojonada, ¿no es eso?

—Si, Pansy. Pero no sólo por mí, sino por él. No quiero que se involucre. Yo apoyo la pureza de sangre como la que más, pero… no sé si estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por ello.

El hecho de que el psicópata de Nott se preocupase por la integridad física y moral de mi amiga me enterneció y me dolió a partes iguales. ¿Por qué no podía existir alguien que me quisiese tanto como para ponerme por encima de sus propios principios? Me acerqué a ella con mi mejor sonrisa para darle un abrazo y reconfortarla. Aunque pueda parecer que sólo me quiero a mí misma (¡Cómo para no hacerlo!), a veces puedo llegar a ponerme en el lugar de la gente. Muy pocas veces, porque normalmente son el resto los que queréis estar en mi lugar. Al deshacer el abrazo y mirarla, vi como una lagrimita furtiva surcaba sus mejillas.

—No llores, anda. No pienses en todos lo que puede pasar pero aún no ha pasado. Piensa en el aquí y ahora. Y ahora mismo tenemos clase y, esta noche, fiesta en la Sala Común.

Le sequé aquella lágrima y le sonreí. Esperaba de corazón que para ella todo saliese bien. Al imbécil de Nott que le follasen. Recogí sin cuidado algunos libros, pergaminos y plumas para salir de la habitación junto con Daphne.

— ¿Al final vas a utilizar esas esposas en tu disfraz?— me bisbiseó al oído mi compañera antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras y tirando de mi brazo.

—Por supuesto. Nunca se sabe cuando voy a necesitar tener a alguien enteramente a mi disposición….

* * *

La Sala Común de Slytherin celebraba cada año la fiesta más salvaje y depravada que Hogwarts se atreviera a alojar entre sus muros. Las telas y máscaras invadían cada rincón, ocultando la identidad de los alumnos más viciosos. Todos los Slytherin, desde que comenzaban su cuarto curso, estaban invitados a olvidar todos sus problemas tras las copas de alcohol y festejar la noche de las brujas como Merlín imperaba. Los disfraces de momias, vampiros, dragones, e incluso algún que otro ingeniosos y ebrio dementor, llenaban de algarabío la estancia. Las luces de las calabazas que flotaban por allí daban esa sensación de media luz perfecta para llevar a cabo todas y cada una de mis viciosas ocurrencias.

Bajé uno a uno los escalones de la estrecha escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Mis vertiginosos tacones grises resonaron en el enlosado suelo de la sala, haciendo que alguna que otra cabeza se girase ante mi presencia. Sonreí socarronamente y con satisfacción al comprobar cómo boqueaban al verme a mí enfundada en el disfraz más alucinante y más trabajado de la historia de los disfraces.

Sí, iba disfrazada de fantasma. Pero no de uno cualquiera, sino del Barón Sanguinario, nada menos. Una buena Slytherin como yo debía rendir homenaje a su fantasma. Su ambiciosa locura le llevó a estar donde en ese momento se encontraba: vagando eternamente.

Igualito que a mí.

Con unas medias conseguí confeccionar unas calzas de color grisáceo idénticas a las del espectro. Unos pantalones abombados y arremangados hasta mis rodillas servían como calzón. También conseguí coser una tela con pliegos a modo de cuello. Unas manchas de pintura gris decoraban la corta chaqueta estampada con motivos y bordados barrocos. Sólo necesité desempolvar una vieja peluca francesa y maquillar mi rostro completamente de una tonalidad gris pálida. Eso sí, no iba a renunciar a mis labios rojos y mis taconazos. Tenedlo claro. Como toque final unas divertidas esposas colgaban de mis muñecas, parodiando la dura y autoimpuesta condena del barón.

Avancé con orgullo hasta el centro de la sala, recibiendo algún que otro silbidito a modo de piropo. No me extraña, estaba despampanante. Terriblemente guapa. Lo que se dice estar de muerte. _Oh, sí._

Una mano con una copa de whisky salió de la marabunta de gente que atestaba el lugar. Y detrás de esa mano, apareció la cara sonriente de Goyle.

— ¡Guau! Te has currado muchísimo el disfraz, Pansy.

Sonreí orgullosa y divertida al verle vestido de blanco, con unas cuantas tiras de papel higiénico rodeando su cuerpo. Su cutre intento de parecer una momia me alegró la noche.

—Gracias, Gregory. Me encantaría decirte esta noche lo mismo, pero te he visto disfrazarte mejor otras veces. Como de primo lejano macizorro, por ejemplo.

Automáticamente un sonrojo acalorado coloreó sus mejillas y su mirada se posó en el suelo. Sonreí y le mostré mi cariño con un pequeño golpecito en su brazo. Sí, me encanta ser malísima.

Conseguí una copa de nadie sabe dónde, bailé y tonteé con casi todos los guaperas de la sala (y me carcajeé de las miradas asesinas de sus novias, por qué no decirlo). En todos esos momentos tuve la extraña sensación de ser observada. Notaba unos ojos clavados en mí; podía sentirlos. Sin embargo aparté esa sensación de mis pensamientos, gracias a que la fiesta me absorbía y la noche avanzaba. El alcohol se apoderaba de mi consciencia y la música, de mis movimientos. Los alumnos se estaban descontrolando por momentos. Risotadas, borrachos enfrentándose entre sí, algún que otro alumno corriendo desnudo por la sala… Las chicas proferían risas cada vez más flojas e histriónicas, y los chicos se frotaban las manos y sonreían, como carroñeros al acecho. Una completa bacanal. Vicio y perversión en estado puro. _Joder, sí._

Más ebria que sobria, fui caminando hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Quería salir a pasear, el ambiente cargado de allí me estaba asfixiando y la sucesión de halagos que los chicos me dirigían me estaban empezando a aburrir. Ya en el pasillo, la música y el jolgorio seguían escuchándose, aunque de una forma lejana, embotada.

Sonreí. Me sentía extrañamente grácil, como si gracias al alcohol y a la fiesta mis problemas se hubiesen esfumado. Me sentía ligera, como liberada de los grilletes de la rutina y de mis propios problemas. Bailé sola, tarareando y moviendo las falsas cadenas de mi disfraz, aún a riesgo de que Filch apareciese y me castigase colgándome de los pulgares. Buah, qué más daba. Estaba contenta. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero seguramente vagabundeé por el castillo durante bastante tiempo. Acabé, sin yo quererlo, en la segunda planta.

Me dirigía al baño para poder refrescarme la cara. Una dama nunca se emborracha. Y yo soy una dama. Así que nunca reconoceré el hecho de estar bebida. Una dama nunca se emborracha, recordarlo siempre. En todo caso, se acalora. (Y yo estaba muy acalorada). Entré allí trazando un camino zigzagueante, sonriendo bobaliconamente contra el espejo. Una leve luz se colaba por la ventana, alumbrando la estancia. Me apoyé en el lavabo y observé, como hipnotizada, el camino que recorría el agua desde el grifo hasta perderse por el desagüe. Fluía rápidamente, como el tiempo. Todo a mi alrededor se movía a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el mío. Me costaba enfocar la vista y mis oídos sólo podían escuchar ahora el sonido del agua correr y los llantos lejanos de Myrtle, "_la Llorona"__._

Vale, estaba muy borracha. Pero aún estando en un estado de embriaguez bastante alto, la sensación de una incesante mirada sobre mí no cesaba. Levanté los ojos del lavabo y vi los suyos a través del reflejo de aquel espejo. Le vi a él, vestido de negro, con una capa roja enganchada al cuello y unos colmillos falsos colgando de sus jugosos labios. Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con gesto serio.

¡A la mierda felicidad supina producto de mi embriaguez!

—Blaise…

Fue un arrullo que se escapó de mi garganta. Se descolgó involuntariamente por mis labios. Allí estaba, justo frente a mí. La persona que más quebraderos de cabeza me estaba dando en la vida. Tan jodidamente apuesto, vestido de vampiro. Su piel resplandecía como un bombón a la luz de una vela. Su mirada chocolate gritaba _"Pruébame"_ desde la lejanía. Quise tirarme a sus brazos en ese momento. Quise decirle todo lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¡Ah, sí! por orgullo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— imperó con voz autoritaria.

¡A la mierda atmosfera romántica! A pesar de estar borracha, yo seguía siendo Pansy Parkinson. Mi orgullo no iba a ser pisoteado nunca, ni siquiera por la persona que amaba.

—Venir al baño de damas a refrescarme. Porque puedo, quiero y lo necesito. En cambio no sé qué narices haces tú aquí—contesté altaneramente. —Te recuerdo que es el baño de damas, no de caballeros, Zabini.

—Así que hace cinco segundos era Blaise y ahora vuelvo a ser Zabini… Deberías meditar tus palabras bien antes de decirlas.

Maldito, estúpido, imbécil, asqueroso, repelente, arrogante, apuesto, encantador, guapísimo… La lista de adjetivos que le dediqué mentalmente en ese momento era extensa y sólo se podría haber parado con un polvo entre los dos. Seguramente el alcohol fue el culpable (o no) de que le me arrancase la peluca con rabia y se la lanzase.

Blaise consiguió esquivarla sin problemas, y avanzó hasta donde me encontraba para encararme. Tomó mis muñecas y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos. Su mirada estaba llena de picardía, instándome a retarle y seguir con estos juegos, estas guerras de orgullo que sólo podían acabar de una forma.

—Cálmate.

— ¡NO QUIERO! ¡SUÉLTAME!— le grité, arrastrando un poco algunas consonantes.

— ¡Sssh!

Tapó mi boca con uno de sus dedos. Noté la suavidad de su falange posada en mis labios. La tempestad que se había creado en mi interior pareció bajar de intensidad ante aquel roce. Le miré con odio y recelo, a lo que contraatacó acercándome más a él.

—Has bebido demasiado hoy, ¿no crees?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa, imbécil?

—Me importas y mucho, nena.

Me solté de su agarre con un brusco empujón. La boca me sabía ahora a alcohol más que antes. Estaba empezando a tener alguna que otra náusea. _Mierda._

Avancé de nuevo hacia él con pasos temblorosos. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían según caminaba. Pude notar el calor de sus brazos rodeándome incluso antes de abrazarle. Había perdido la batalla que yo misma había iniciado en mi interior. Mis sentimientos ganaron a mi terquedad. Por fin.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón. Era suave y compasado.

— ¿Por qué duele tanto?—Mascullé al borde de las lágrimas.

Levantó mi cabeza cogiendo con suavidad mi barbilla. Me miró con todo ese amor que siempre había deseado. Era este. Justamente este era el sueño de mi vida.

—Duele porque es real.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y ambos nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Quise abrazarle, pero las esposas me lo impedían. Al darse cuenta, Blaise sonrió sobre mis labios, aun besándome. Me acercó más a él, agarrándome posesivamente.

—Hoy no te escapas de mí. Eres mía, preciosa.

Volvió a besarme con fiereza y yo perdí el norte. Sólo podía pensar en que ese era el momento más maravillosos de mi vida, que sus labios eran los más sabrosos del mundo, que sus manos sabían recorrer cada parte de mi cintura a la perfección…

Creerme cuando os digo que hubiésemos llegado hasta el final en ese momento. Ganas no nos faltaban. Sin embargo, Myrtle, "_la Llorona"_también tenía ganas de aparecer en este, mi relato. Sobrevoló la estancia por encima de nuestras cabezas para dirigirse al pasillo, donde gritó como si el fin del mundo estuviese ocurriendo allí mismo.

—¡FILCH! MALDITO Y ESTÚPIDO VEDEL. ¡CORRE HACIA AQUÍ! UN FANTASMA ESTÁ BESÁNDOSE CON UN VAMPIRO. ¡SEGURO QUE SOn ALUMNOS PECAMINOSOS! ¡FIIIILCH!

Tuvimos que salir corriendo de allí, obviamente. A la mierda el mejor momento de mi vida. Durante el recorrido del baño a las mazmorras no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra. Lógico, no queríamos que el andrajoso bedel y su gata nos pillasen.

Fue en el momento en el que entramos en la Sala Común cuando nos dimos cuenta que, durante toda esa fuga, habíamos estado cogidos de la mano. Recibimos la mirada sorprendida de tres o cuatro alumnos que quedaban allí. Nos soltamos rápidamente, sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Parecíamos dos críos pillados en una travesura.

Decidí subir rápidamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con un portazo y me tiré de espaldas en mi cama. Sin mirar atrás, no fuera a ser todo irreal. Una sonrisa furtiva apareció dándome las buenas noches. Había sido el momento más bonito de mi vida.

Y, como siempre, Blaise Zabini era el culpable…

* * *

_¿Me dejaís un bonito review? ¡Dejádme saber que sois tan reales como Pansy!_


End file.
